Music Tells It Better
by dinosoprano
Summary: Song fics about our favorite Harry Potter characters and maybe a few not as well known. Rated T just in case. NO MORE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS IF YOU EXPECT ME TO REPLY!
1. Drift Off To Dream

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This first song is by Travis Tritt**

Drift Of To Dream

_**As I sit here surrounded by people and lights alone with my drink at the bar.**_

Remus was at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. He ate alone a lot these days. He heard a tell tale crash. It was the same thing every day. This clumsy pink-haired witch always came around the same time Remus did. She then proceeded to crash into the decorative armor every time. He looked around to watch as the bartender helped her up again.

"Thanks Tom," the girl said. Remus mouthed along with them.

"You should be more careful."

"I know, I try,"

"Butterbeer?"

"Sure,"

Once the conversation was done, the girl would go sit six seats down from Remus. Those who were sitting there always moved a little away from her, afraid she might fall off the stool into their laps. Today would be different though. Sirius had told him who she was when he had seen her at a park while Remus had been "walking" him. She was Sirius's cousin and Remus had been sent to get her so that she and Sirius could talk. Remus didn't know why he was bothering, she hadn't seen her cousin since she was six. Would she even remember him, let alone Remus?

"Excuse me?" Remus said walking up to her. She squinted up.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Vaguely, I used to baby-sit you with your cousin Sirius years and years ago."

"You did, were you the pudgy one who stuttered?" she asked.

"Er, no, I was the…ugly one." Remus replied. She blushed.

"Merlin I'm so sorry. I've never been so embarrassed," She said. Indeed she was blushing so much her hair was starting to blush too.

"Listen, your cousin wants to see you…" Remus began.

"You know where he is?" she asked startled.

"Yes, he sent me to get you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Take me to him!" she shot up and promptly tripped over her own feet. Remus caught her before she hit the floor.

"Wow and I thought Ted was clumsy." Remus laughed. "Let's get you out of here before I have to bring Padfoot a body instead a bouncing ball of energy as he described you."

_**You've been here forever, so clear in my mind.**_

Remus couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. Tonks had been spending more and more time at Grimmauld Place. She had been around months before Voldemort made his return and she eagerly joined the reformed Order of the Phoenix. Remus had known her practically her entire life and not once thought about her. _Really_ thought about her. Why was he having these feelings now?

He remembered her as the "bouncing ball of energy" that Sirius liked to call her. She had been fascinated by Sirius's motorbike and made fun of Remus when he told Sirius point blank he wanted his feet to remain firmly planted on the ground. Now, here she was, a lovely young woman with a curvy body she was only too good at flaunting, even if she wore big t-shirts and baggy jeans. Her face was highly attractive too and…no, he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She was Sirius's cousin and much to young for him.

_**I just don't know where you are. But I know I'll find you, but girl till I do, this is my love song for you. **_

Remus turned off the radio disgruntled. It was six weeks after Sirius had died. Why had they chosen now of all times to play only love songs? He was trying to forget Tonks not fanaticize about getting into her pants. Honestly, it was as if the world was out to get him.

_**You might be hundreds or more miles away or you might be just down the street. **_

He knew that going to the Weasleys would bring him closer to her than he had been all year. What he hadn't expected was to show up just as Tonks was saying good-bye to Bill. He had forgotten they were friends. It took all his self control not to walk over to her and pull her into his arms and snog her like he did so often in his dreams. It was those blasted love songs, it had to be. He didn't love…he couldn't…could he?

Then she was gone and he knew they were hundreds of miles apart again. His chest ached, but he kept telling himself it was for the best. They had to stay apart. It was for her own good…right?

_**But there'll be a hunger deep in your eyes that I'll recognize when we meet. It might take hours or it might take years but this is the song you will hear. **_

Remus hadn't realized how deeply she felt for him until her outburst in the hospital wing. She had forced him to look in her eyes and that's when he saw it. The love in her eyes was so intense that his arguments turned to mumbles and he had to look away from her. He knew he had made a mistake, but he also knew she would forgive him and that she would willingly be his if he allowed himself to finally admit to himself how he felt about her. Then he would be able to tell her and apologize.

He loved her and he needed to tell her. So when he found her sobbing by the lake he took his opportunity.

"Tonks?" he said quietly. She stopped sobbing but didn't turn around.

"What do you want? Are you going to lecture me again?" she asked in a broken voice. It stabbed him in the heart as he realized it was his fault she sounded that way.

"No, I came to tell you…" his voice hitched in his throat. He wasn't sure he could do it. Tonks turned around finally.

"Yes?" she asked. He saw her tearstained cheeks and puffy red eyes and knew he had to tell her. he had to fix this. He called on his Gryffindor courage.

"I came to tell you that I love you and that I'm sorry I hurt you and…" but he got no further as Tonks, overcome with joy, slapped him for hurting her and then kissed him full on the lips.

"You're an idiot." she said.

"I know and I'm glad you didn't give up on me," Remus said kissing her.

_**Let's hold hands on the porch swing under the moon**__. _

Dora squeezed Remus's hand. It was the first full moon of their marriage. Remus was very tense and had been prone to anger all day but Dora didn't mind. She didn't bother him unless he came to her for comfort and to apologize. He knew he was being a pain, but as they sat there mere hours before the moon was to rise, simply holding her hand was enough. It gave him the strength he needed. He wouldn't have his animal buddies to keep him company, but the werewolf would know his mate was waiting for him in the morning.

_**While the wind through the willows plays us a tune. **_

Remus and Dora were planting a garden for Dora's mother. They were having fun until the wind picked up. Dora was annoyed with the wind and couldn't understand why Remus was sitting so still.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"It's just the next door neighbor's globe willows blowing the wind." Dora said.

"No, it's an orchestra, nature has many, you just need to open your ears to hear. It sounds like Brahm's Lullaby to me, what do you think?"

Dora giggled and listened. "Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

"Should we continue our planting to the magnificent Brahm?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Dora said throwing a clump of fertilizer at her husband but she missed as he ducked to dig a hole. He heard it land, looked behind him and turned to face his wife.

"Nice try," he laughed.

_**We can lie on blanket out back in the yard and wish for our future on a far away star. **_

"There's Andromeda, Mum showed me how to find that one." Dora said as she and Remus star-gazed in the backyard.

"I see Orion's Belt." Remus said. "Which is a constellation, not a galaxy."

"Oh look a shooting star!" Dora shouted pointing to the speeding star ignoring her husband's comment.

"Make a wish." Remus said. Dora closed her eyes.

"I wish to be a good mother." She whispered.

"Why would you wish that?" Remus asked. Dora sat up so Remus did too.

"I guess it's because I'm going to be a mother soon." She said. Remus stared.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked dumbfounded. Dora nodded.

"About six weeks now." She said.

"When did you find out?" Remus asked.

"This morning after you went to meet Kingsley to swap reports," Dora said.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Remus asked. "I thought you would be happy."

"I am, I was afraid you wouldn't be. We talked and said it wasn't safe." Dora said in surprise. Remus laughed.

"Dora, there's not much we can do about it now. We'll just have to do our best at being parents now." He said throwing an arm around her. "I think your wish will come true." he whispered in her ear. He felt his wife smile.

"Maybe star-gazing isn't as useless as I told Professor Sinistra." She said.

_**And you'll feel the passion as time after time I press you sweet lips to mine**_

Remus came into the room as fast as Andromeda would allow him. There was Dora, exhausted looking and a complete mess as hair went, but she was fine. She smiled wearily up at him. He hurried to her side.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"As soon as I can stand, I'm going to kill you." She said hoarsely. "But I'm fine. Exhausted and sore as all get up, but fine."

"And the baby?" Remus asked.

"Is fine, Mr. Lupin." The Healer said. "Congratulations, you have a healthy little boy." She handed the bundle over to his mother and then left the room to pack her things and get back to St. Mungo's.

"He's beautiful," Dora breathed caressing his soft blonde hair. The moment she did, his hair turned a violent shade of violet. His parents gasped.

"He's just like his mother." Andromeda said. "You're hair did just the same thing."

"What should we name him?" Remus asked. Dora bit her lip.

"I know I said I liked the name Isaac, but I really want to name him Ted for my father." She said quietly. Andromeda stifled a sob. Remus looked at Dora and saw how sincere she was.

"We could call him Teddy so that he doesn't always get compared to Dad," Dora said.

"I like it, but what will we do for a middle name? Scott doesn't really go with Ted." Remus said.

"What about Remus?" Dora dared to ask.

"What about it?" Remus asked.

"Teddy Remus, it has a nice ring to it." Dora explained. Remus thought. It did sound good together.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," he said. "I love it."

Teddy's hair turned blue when his father spoke his name. Dora giggled.

"I think he likes it."

"He should, because he's stuck with it," Remus laughed. He looked at his wife's sweaty face. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For going through all of this. You could have easily put an end to it, but you didn't. I'm glad you didn't because I've never been happier," Remus said. Dora smiled softly.

"Me either,"

Remus smiled and kissed her deeply…until Teddy let out a wail to prove he wasn't going to let them forget him. His parents laughed and Dora decided it was time to feed him so Andromeda ushered Remus out.

_**We can dance to the radio right up till dawn till you drift off to dream in my arms. **_

Teddy had kept Remus up all night. He just wouldn't stop crying. Remus had sent Dora to bed because he didn't like seeing the bags under her eyes. Remus rocked Teddy softly back and forth while they went in a circle around the nursery. He wanted so badly to go to bed, but he couldn't until his little boy settled down.

The eastern horizon was starting to get light by the time Teddy finally stopped crying. Unfortunately, he didn't fall asleep. He just looked at his father as if he thought he would never see him again. Remus found this an odd thought to have. After all, Remus didn't think he was going anywhere and if he was, Teddy was too young to know. One day was hardly old enough to even understand who his mother and father were.

Right at dawn, Teddy finally yawned and closed his eyes. Remus sighed in relief. He would be able to get some sleep before he had to get up and cook breakfast. Dora was hopeless when it came to cooking and she would say he was starving her if she was fed late. Exhausted, Remus gently placed Teddy in his bassinet and tiptoed out across the hall. Then he hopped in bed and dreamed that he had overslept for class.

**A/N: So, what did you think of my first song fic? I've got more on the way so review! I'll dedicate chapters to the first person who gets a review in for the chapter before so hurry before it's taken!**

**Dinosoprano =]**


	2. I'd Love you All Over Again

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This first song is by Alan Jackson. **

I'd Love You all Over Again

_**Has it been ten years since we said "I do?" I've always heard marriage makes one seem like two. **_

Many of the people Molly and Arthur Weasley had gone to school with were not married to the same person they had married ten years ago. Ten years ago, Arthur had proposed to Molly by the Black Lake on the grounds off Hogwarts. Ten years ago, they had eloped to be on the safe side because Voldemort was taking over. Nine years ago, Bill had been born. It had been an accident, but they didn't mind. Then, seven years ago, Charlie had been born. Molly was determined to have a girl so she said he wouldn't be her last. Then four years ago, Percy had been born. Two years ago, the twins came and now she was expecting one more.

Most of their friends and peers thought love was overrated and that marriage was a big waste of time. The Weasleys didn't. They had a happy home and they had wonderful kids. Neither one would have changed a thing about their lives, even if it meant they became galleonaires.

_**But you're looking better than you did back then. You still make this old heart give in. **_

Molly looked at herself in the mirror. After seven kids your body changes dramatically. She sighed. She was never a small girl, but she would never be the same size she had been in school. It was a rather depressing thought.

"Molly, what on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked walking into their bedroom. Molly blushed.

"Oh, nothing, just daydreaming." She said. Then she blurted. "Am I fat?"

Arthur stared at her in surprise. "Of course not, wherever did you get that idea?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur, look at me!"

"I am, all I see is my wife, the woman I love. What more is there to see?" Arthur asked. Molly stared in disbelief.

"You don't think I'm ugly for being so much more…heavy, than I was?" she asked. Arthur laughed.

"Merlin no! When I married you I knew neither one of us would look the same forever. I don't love your body Molly. I love the girl inside of it."

He strode over and hugged her to himself. "To me you look no different than you did when we were seventeen."

Molly felt tears sting her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "I know, I was being silly," She pulled away from him and smiled. "But I have to admit it, I never thought I would end up with a bald husband."

Arthur tried to look offended but he couldn't. "I think the kids are hungry, that's why I came up." He said.

"Oh dear, the kids! I completely forgot!" Molly shouted before dashing downstairs to take care of the seven kids she had neglected. Arthur laughed and followed her.

_**The preacher man said" Till death do us part" That seemed like forever to a young man's heart. Now the days seem much shorter the longer we love**_

Molly rushed to the Emergency Care in St. Mungo's completely terrified. What if he didn't make it? How would she take care of the kids? Admittedly most of them were grown now and one may be getting engaged soon, but that didn't occur to her. Arthur was all she could think about. If she lost him, she didn't know what she would do.

"Mrs. Weasley?" the receptionist Healer asked.

"Yes," Molly said quickly.

"It's okay, he's stable and we believe we've contained the venom. He should be okay." The young woman said. "Unfortunately he is unconscious right but if you would like to see him…"

"Yes," Molly said immediately. She wouldn't believe Arthur was okay until she saw him. She had to see him, feel his chest move while he breathed, hear the air going in and out. The young Healer led her to a small room down the hall. A few Healers stood outside the room talking.

"Mrs. Weasley is here," The young woman told them. An older man who might have been a bit older than Molly looked up and smiled. He must be the one in charge.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I'm Healer Ferrara. I'm glad to say that we believe your husband will make an almost full recovery."

"Almost, what does that mean?" Molly asked fearfully.

"Nothing bad I can assure you, we just need to figure out exactly what kind of snake bit him to give him the right antidote is all. No worries," Healer Ferrara said. Molly sighed.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course," Healer Ferrara opened the door and let her in.

Arthur looked terrible. Was all that blood his? Molly ran to his bedside and touched his pale cheek. She hadn't seen him so pale since his argument with Percy. Tears slipped down her cheeks like they hadn't in years. Why was it that this year she had to totally break down? First in front of poor Harry and now here in a dimly lit hospital room? What was happening to her?

Arthur stirred and blinked groggily.

"Arthur sweetheart, can you hear me?" Molly asked.

"Mollywobbles?" Arthur mumbled. Molly could have laughed if she wasn't so worried.

"Yes dear, it's me. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like a thousand doxies have bitten me. What happened?" he croaked hoarsely.

"You were attacked by a snake." Molly whispered tears falling freely. She hadn't cried in front of Arthur for years. Not since she had lost her older brothers to the Death Eaters.

"Shh, Molly it's all over now." Arthur soothed moving his uninjured hand to rub her hair.

"I almost lost you. What would I have done if you had died?" Molly asked.

"But I didn't, I'm right here. Besides, even if I did die, I would never really be gone. You'll still have me right here." He placed his hand over her heart. Molly gripped his hand tightly.

"I know," she said.

_**And the memories just keep adding up.**_

"I now declare you bonded for life." Molly and Arthur cheered with everyone else. Harry and Ginny were officially husband and wife. Molly couldn't help but be tearful. Her little girl was all grown up and married now. This was the last wedding she would see until her grandkids grew up. Giselle and Victoire were already so big. She couldn't believe Giselle would be six that fall.

Then she thought about a very different little girl. She remembered when Ginny had been born. Arthur had been thrilled. He loved showing her off to his parents. They hadn't believed another Weasley girl would ever be born. If only Septimus and Cedrella could be here now. Ginny wasn't alone anymore. Giselle, Victoire, and Dominique had joined her in the Weasley ranks. Then it occurred to her that Ginny was a Potter now. Still, three was more than one.

Arthur pulled her to the dance floor. He loved dancing. He wanted to make as many memories as possible. Happy ones, not war stories to tell the grandkids. He knew Molly did too, so they danced and talked about all the new memories they could share with present and future grandchildren.

_**And if I had it to do all over I'd do it all over again. If tomorrow I found once more chance to begin I'd love you all over again. **_

Molly and Arthur were watching all of their grandchildren play outside. The older ones would only play with the younger ones if they played Quidditch, so they often did. Arthur smiled and put an arm around his wife.

"You know, a co-worker of mine asked me the other day if I had the opportunity to change one thing in my life, what would it be?"

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I told him I would have to think about it."

"And have you?"

"Yes,"

"And what conclusion have you come to?"

"That I wouldn't change anything because it's perfect. I would do everything exactly they way it has already happened."

Molly turned herself around to face her husband. "Oh really? Even all the times I yelled at you for tinkering with muggle things?"

"Yes,"

"And all the times I told you I would kill you for getting me pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"Even the snake attack?"

"Yes,"

"Even the argument with Percy?"

"Yes,"

"Wow, you really wouldn't change anything." Molly laughed.

"Nope,"

"Good, the lawn needs to be cut, the garden needs to be spruced up and de-gnomed and I think James is trying to prank Albus, so you need to go stop him." Molly said before going back to the dishes she was washing.

"Really Molly, what a way to break the mood," Arthur said.

"That's what wives are for."

"And what are husbands for?"

"To do everything the wife doesn't want to do."

Arthur just shook his head. Thirty-five years of marriage taught him that Molly was always right and it was best just to do as you were told. And that was something Arthur was good at. And yes, he wouldn't change that either.


	3. Don't Go Out

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This first song is by Tanya Tucker. **

Don't Go Out

_**Baby your heart is in serious danger don't go out with her. **_

Hermione came out of the bathroom feeling very refreshed after that shower. She picked up her wand form her bed side table and dried her bushy hair. On the next bed over, Parvati, Lavender and Alyssa were gossiping.

"Isn't Dean Thomas cute?" Parvati asked. "And he's such a sweetheart. I saw him help a second year with his books the other day."

"I guess so," Lavender said a little dazed. Hermione set her wand down and hopped in bed. She didn't need to listen to them gossip. A Silencing Charm on her four-poster would do the trick.

"Lavender, are you okay?" Alyssa asked. "You've been acting odd."

Hermione pulled her curtains around her bed.

"I'm fine it's just…have any of you noticed how different Ron Weasley is now?"

Hermione almost gasped. Ron? Lavender was thinking about Ron? Her Ron? The charm was out of the question now. She settled down to listen.

"Not really, do you have a crush?" Alyssa giggled.

"I think so," Lavender giggled back. Hermione clenched her fingers around her comforter.

"Be careful Lavender, Padma said he wasn't all that good of a date. He was too irritated with Hermione."

"Shh, she might hear us!" Lavender hissed.

"She puts a charm on her curtains we're fine," Alyssa said.

"I don't think I have to worry about Hermione anyway. It's not like he's ever going to be good enough for her. Sometimes I wonder why in the world they hang out," Lavender said. Hermione felt her face grow warm .Ron was perfect for her. The fact that he didn't know that meant nothing.

"You know, I always wondered if she and Harry had something going on," Parvati said. Hermione almost gagged. Harry was like a brother to her. She would never be his girlfriend. Besides, if those twits would pay attention they would know Harry was falling for Ginny. Having heard enough, Hermione placed the charm on her curtains. It was a long while before she fell asleep. Before she did she vowed she would keep Lavender far away from Ron.

_**She'll lead you on treat you like a stranger don't go out with her. **_

Despite her many efforts, Lavender and Ron still hooked up. Hermione was furious and she hoped Ron knew it. She felt slightly guilty for Harry. So often he got torn between hanging out with his friends. She wished she fought less with Ron to make it easier on Harry. Unfortunately Ron was too annoying for it to stop anytime soon.

It wouldn't have been so bad, the two going out, if it seemed like they had much of a relationship at all. It seemed to Hermione that all they ever did was snog when they were together. Harry seemed to think so too. She asked Harry if Ron actually knew anything about his girlfriend. Harry shrugged.

"He knows she snog," He said. Hermione frowned. That certainly was not a good relationship and eventually one or both would get hurt. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted that for Ron or not.

_**You need someone like me who'll love you endlessly. **_

Ron wasn't sure if it was or dream or not. The love potion and the poison had addled his thought process and he couldn't be sure. Had Hermione been in to see him? Had she really held his hand and begged him to get better? Had she kissed him every time she left? The real question was, did he want it to be true? Did he want to be with Hermione?

If he thought long enough about it he knew the answer. He remembered how jealous he had been when Krum had asked her out. It was like his favorite celebrity had betrayed him. When he and Harry hadn't been talking, he had even been jealous that Hermione seemed to be spending more time with his best friend instead of him.

Merlin, he loved her. He loved Hermione Granger and he had blown it big time. Not even once, but several times. He wasn't sure she felt the same way though. He still wasn't sure if he had just dreamed those gentle caresses and kisses or not. He didn't want to mess it up so he stopped thinking about it. It was better to be friend than nothing at all.

_**Baby you're headed for a brand-new heartache don't go out with him. **_

Ron was furious. He lashed out at the furniture in the empty classroom hoping to alleviate some of his anger and frustration. All it did was make his toe hurt. He hopped to an empty desk and sat down.

How could she? Cormac McLaggen of all people, she had to pick him, didn't she? It was like she knew exactly how to piss him off. _She probably does_ he thought bitterly. _She probably knows exactly how you feel about her and she thinks it's funny to mess with me_.

He stood up suddenly resolute. Fine, she could go out with McLaggen. Ron knew he was a jerk and good for nothing, but if she wanted him, then she could have him. So she would get hurt, what did he care? It's not like he told her to go out with him. It's not like it hurt her to see him with Lavender the way it did for him to see her with well anyone really…did it?

_**The fire of midnight burns out at daybreak don't go out with him. **_

Hermione sat with Harry in an empty classroom. Both had left Slughorn's Christmas party early. After Harry explained what he heard between Snape and Malfoy they simply sat in silence. Hermione felt foolish. Ron didn't seem to bat an eyelash at the fact that she went to a party with McLaggen. He would probably laugh at her if he could have seen her running and hiding from him. She sighed out loud.

"You know, if you just tell him…" Harry began.

"He has a girlfriend," Hermione snapped. "I'm sorry Harry. It's not your fault."

"I know," Harry said. "I know exactly how you feel."

He hugged her trying to make her feel better. It did help. So the relationship didn't last much longer than a day, so what? She would always have Harry there to help her. Maybe he could even get Ron to realize she was waiting for him.

_**Darling wake up and see I'm waiting patiently. **_

Hermione knew Ron and Harry thought she was acting odd, but she couldn't help it. She was in an extremely good mood. It was like she had stolen some of Harry's Felix Felicis. She knew Harry probably had an idea at her happiness, but poor Ron was clueless. He would have no idea what kind of an impact Lavender breaking up with him had on her.

As relieved as he was it was nothing compared to Hermione's relief. No more snogging sessions all over the school; no more hiding in the library and annoying Harry; no more crying in the girl's bathroom because her heart was broken. Everything was going to be okay…even if she had to wait for him a little longer.

_**My love is everything you'll ever need; I'll start by holding your heart close to me. **_

Ron couldn't thank Fred and George enough. For once they had done something right. The book was a big help and Hermione seemed to be responding to it. Compliments seemed to work best on her so he used as many as he could.

"Is that a new shirt?"

"This old thing? I've had it for two years."

"You look really good in flats."

"Er…thanks,"

"You are really good at making the bed, you know that?"

"Thanks, but you wouldn't think so if you had ever made your bed before."

So they weren't perfect, but it was a start and at least she would know he was thinking about her and keeping her close to his heart.

_**I know just what she'll do, her kind is never true. **_

Ron and Hermione were in Ottery St. Catchpole doing some grocery shopping for Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was looking at watermelon and Ron was trying to find some good bananas. Suddenly a girl walked up to Ron.

"Hey cutie, need some help?" the blonde muggle girl asked. Hermione looked around and glared.

"I think he's perfectly capable of getting his own bananas," She said coldly. The girl glared at her.

"It's fine Melissa, I don't think any of them are good right now. I'll come back when they're a little more ripe," Ron said grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her down the hill.

"What the hell was that about Hermione?" he asked when they were out of sight.

"What was what about?" Hermione asked.

"Melissa was just trying to help, why did you snap at her?" Ron asked.

"She reminds me of the cheerleaders that go to muggle schools. Not the kind that everyone is friendly with but the one's that just want to bully everyone and get in all the jocks pants," Hermione explained.

"Melissa isn't like that. She's married for one thing," Ron said. Hermione stopped in her tracks. Figures…

_**He can't take care of you like me. **_

Ron fumed as he watched Harry take Krum to his seat. Why did Fleur have to invite him? He was going to hit on Hermione all night. _Not if I can help it_ he thought. Hermione was going to have the night of her life and it wasn't going to be with that big-nosed git. He was going to dance with her and compliment her and even talk about things he normally wouldn't. He would be that knight in shining armor all the muggle girls talked about. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he was better than Krum and he as going to prove it to her.

_**I know a place where love is for certain don't go out with her. **_

Hermione woke from another nightmare. Luckily, Harry was too preoccupied guarding the tent to notice. She laid done on her pillow controlling her ragged breathing. Ever since Ron left she kept having the same dream. Ron would go back to Hogwarts and somehow end up back with Lavender. The problem was she knew it was ridiculous. All Ron did was complain about her. Plus there was no way he would be able to go back to school. They would torture him for information on Harry and he wouldn't want to risk that.

"Ron," she whispered trying not to worry.

Ron woke from his fitful night sleep. He thought he had heard Hermione's voice. Had she really said his name? Was she thinking about him right now? He hoped so. He wanted so bad to find them, but her spell work was flawless. He was shut out from his friends and all he could do was follow the Deluminator and hope that one of them showed themselves. He hoped it would be Hermione.

_**Bring me your heart there won't be no hurtin' don't go out with him. **_

Ron and Harry walked back to the tent in silence. Ron was terribly embarrassed by what the Horcrux had shown. He had never wanted Harry to know that he feared Hermione loved him instead. Admittedly, Harry's reassurance that Hermione was only like a sister did make him feel much better. He needed to show Hermione that he was good enough for her. That meant he had to stop hurting her and he was going to start now.

_**When it's all said and done I'll be your only one. **_

Ron smiled in a giddy fashion as Hermione snuggled up under his arm. He had to admit this had been a fabulous honeymoon. It would be all over tomorrow when they went back to the real world, but for one delightful week Hermione had been all his and only his. It was kind of strange how they went from despising each other to being married. Not that it bothered him. This was the happiest he had been in a long time.

They would never be separated again. They were each others no matter what happened and that thought alone would make Ron smile at random moments. Hermione was the same way and she knew why Ron spaced out so she never asked.

Hermione had thought this would never happen. She was afraid Ron would never ask her out. That was why she had made the first move. She had kissed him so he would know how she felt. It was some sort of miracle that he had kissed her back so eagerly. She would never forget that moment along with their wedding and honeymoon.

They would always be together now and they both knew it so come what may it was all said an done and they were stuck to each other.


	4. Little Moments

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Brad Paisley. **

Little Moments

_**Well I'll never forget the first time that heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word. **_

"Hello," Ted said sitting next to Andromeda in their very first class. "Hope those Gryffindor bullies have left you alone."

"Go away," Andromeda said.

"You know, Cecelia doesn't control who you're friends with. You can think for yourself. Maybe she could take a leaf out of your book," Ted said.

"I'm warning you, Tonks," Andromeda said through gritted teeth. "You can't be seen with me."

"I'm not afraid of you or your little cronies," Ted said. "I'll talk to whomever I want."

"This isn't about whether you're afraid or not," Andromeda snapped. "They could kill you if they ever got the chance."

"In a school?" Ted asked skeptically.

"Of course not, don't be stupid. In the real world, where Dumbledore can't protect you," Andromeda said.

"I don't need Dumbledore protecting me, Andromeda," Ted said.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, it's your name."

"Would you please leave me alone?"

"Why we're enjoying our little conversation."

"Get away from me you filthy Mudblood!" Andromeda snapped standing up and moving to another desk. Ted just sat there. He didn't think she would actually call him that. She had avoided saying it for so long. It surprised him immensely.

_**And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into, but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute that couldn't even act like I was mad. **_

"I don't know about this Ted," Andromeda said fearfully looking at his beat up pick-up truck. Ted sighed.

"Dromeda, if you're going to live in a muggle neighborhood, you have to learn how to drive," He said.

"Couldn't we just live where everything is in walking distance?" she asked. Ted laughed.

"I'm sorry love, but it just doesn't work out that way."

"But, if you're the one going to work, why do I have to learn how to drive anyway? I can do all the shopping in Diagon Alley and the Magic Market," Andromeda tried again feebly.

"Yes, but you never know when you may have to drive, so up we go," Ted picked her up by the waist and put in her in the driver's seat. Andromeda screamed.

"Put me down Ted!"

Ted slammed the door shut and got into the passenger seat. Once his door was shut he turned to his fiancée.

"Okay, what's the first thing you do?" he asked.

"S-seat belts?" Andromeda asked.

"Very good," They both put their seatbelts on with a click. "Okay, what next?"

"Er…check mirrors?"

"Okay, do that," Andromeda checked the mirrors. She didn't mind this part. It was turning on the truck and moving it that she feared.

"Now what's next?"

"Put the key in the ignition?" Andromeda asked.

"Great, now how far do you turn it?"

"Um…three quarters of the way around…for the truck at least?"

"Yes see you know what you're doing," Ted praised her. "Now start the car and we'll just drive over to the field and back, ok?"

"O-okay," Andromeda said starting the engine. This wasn't so bad Andromeda thought. She put the car into drive and hit the gas slowly…the only problem was, she didn't quite get it into to drive. Instead of going forward the truck shot backwards and hit something hard. Andromeda screamed. Ted grabbed the keys and killed the engine.

"Oh Ted I'm so sorry!" Andromeda wailed. Tears filled her eyes. "Did I break it?" she asked. Ted was trying hard not to laugh. Andromeda was clearly embarrassed and upset.

"Come here," he said undoing his seatbelt. Andromeda copied him and cuddled into his side. "It's okay, I promise. Let me just see what the damage is. I bet it's nothing we can't fix, okay?"

"Okay," Andromeda said tearfully. Ted climbed out of the car and looked at what she had backed into. He could have laughed again. There were no dents or scratches on his truck, but he would have to get a new mailbox.

_**Well that's just like last year on my birthday, she lost all track of time and burnt the cake and every smoker detector in the house was going off and she was just about to cry until I took in my arms and I tried not to let her see me laugh. Yeah I live for little moments like that. **_

"When is your sister and her boyfriend coming over?" Andromeda asked as she entered the lounge where Ted was reading the muggle newspaper.

"Eleven I think," he replied taking a sip of tea.

"Oh good, I think I'll take a rest then," Andromeda said. She plopped down next to Ted and read the comics over his shoulder.

"You know, those are pretty funny," she said after an hour of Ted reading aloud the comic strips.

"That's why I get the muggle paper," Ted said pecking her cheek. "Do you smell that?" he asked as a burnt smell wafted into the kitchen.

"Crap!" Andromeda shouted bouncing off the couch and dashing into the kitchen as billowing gray smoke came in and set off the smoke detectors. "No, no, no, no!" she wailed when Ted came in. "It was supposed to be prefect."

Ted waved his wand and the smoke cleared and the smoke detectors quieted. Andromeda looked near tears. Ted looked at the smoldering black…something that had to have been his cake. Seeing Andromeda close to tears Ted ran over and held her in his arms petting her hair.

"It's okay, 'Dromeda, don't worry about it. Ellie can make the cake."

"But I wanted to. I wanted your first birthday with us together to be memorable. I wanted to cook everything and…"

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Ted asked.

"Yes…?"

"You aren't a very good cook, not that that's a bad thing, but I'm not going to be upset if my food's a little burnt on my birthday," They looked at his forlorn cake.

"Maybe I should ask Ellie to make the cake," Andromeda said. Ted kissed her forehead.

"I'll go call her."

_**I know she's not prefect but she tries so hard for me and I thanks God that she isn't cause how boring would that be? **_

Ted opened the front door and came inside. He was exhausted and he just wanted to take a nap before dinner. When he walked into the living room he found Andromeda sitting there staring at the wall.

"Dromeda, are you okay?" he asked. This was strange behavior even for her.

"I'm fine…" she said vaguely.

"Dromeda, you're scaring me. What are you thinking about?" Ted asked sitting beside her.

"Remember how you told me you wanted kids?" Andromeda asked. Ted frowned. They had had this conversation before. When would she realize it didn't matter to him anymore? All that mattered was that she was safe and alive and with him.

"Dromeda, I told you that I'm not upset because we can't have kids. It's fine sweetheart. If it bothers you that much we can adopt…"

"No, we don't need to," Andromeda said. "Ted, I don't know how it happened. I can't believe it, but it's real, I mean…"

"Well spit it out, what's wrong?" Ted asked worried by her actions.

"Nothing's wrong, Ted," Andromeda said facing him with a big grin on her face. "We're going to have a baby, just like we always wanted."

Ted sat dumbstruck. It was a few minutes before he realized he hadn't said anything.

"This is fantastic, Dromeda!" he cheered enfolding her in a warm hug. "I can't believe…how…when did you find out?"

"This morning, Cecelia thought I was ill so she was going to give me a potion, but I snapped at her. I haven't snapped at her in years, not to mention I had been quite perky the moment before," Andromeda said quickly. Ted had never heard her talk so fast before. "That's how she knew. She told me her suspicions so we tried one of those pregnancy potions and oh Ted I'm so happy!"

"I can tell," Ted laughed. So she wasn't perfect, but in this moment, she seemed to be.

_**It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change of plans. **_

"Are you ready to go, Andromeda?" Ted called through the bathroom door.

"Almost, I just need to finish putting on my make-up!" Andromeda called.

"Dromeda, we're going to a lake, not a club. Besides, you look gorgeous without it," Ted sighed. Andromeda opened the bathroom door and came out.

"Ted, it's not like I'm going to get in the lake, not like this." Andromeda said pointing to her swollen stomach. The baby was due in a week and she was very uncomfortable right now. Ted rolled his eyes.

"The water will make it easier on your feet. You'll float and take some weight off of them."

"Are you calling me fat, Ted Tonks?" Andromeda snapped playfully.

"Of course not, I was merely pointing out that you might want to get in the water. It's going to be hot today," Ted said helping her out the car.

"Sure," Andromeda said.

They were halfway to the lake when it happened. Andromeda had been feeling strange all morning, but when her water broke, she figured out why she had been in pain. When she told Ted he nearly lost control of the car.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Andromeda shouted squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"All right, we're going to go head straight to St. Mungo's," Ted said taking the first exit into London.

"What about your parents?" Andromeda asked.

"I'll owl them from the hospital," Ted said.

Ten hours and a few very sore fingers later, Ted and Andromeda got to see their little girl for the first time. The Healer washed her off and handed her to her mother just as Cecelia arrived to join Ted's family in the waiting room.

"She's beautiful," Andromeda said looking at her precious little girl. "She has your hair Ted."

"So she does," Ted said. They gasped. Their baby hiccupped and her hair went from her father's soft brown to bright baby pink. They laughed.

"Looks like she's more like her mother," Ted said kissing Andromeda's sweaty forehead.

"What should we name her?" Andromeda asked.

"She's our little gift," Ted said. "Sorry, that doesn't help much."

"Gift…"Andromeda whispered. "What about Nymphadora?"

"Nymphadora?" Ted asked. It was an odd name but he didn't say that.

"It means gift of the Nymphs," Andromeda explained. "In muggle mythology, aren't they shape shifters?"

Ted thought about it. She had a point and the name did seem to fit her.

"All right, Nymphadora it is."

_**When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holding hands yeah I live for little moments like that. **_

"Are you sure that's her address?" Ted asked looking around at the decrepit buildings in the neighborhood they were driving through.

"Yes, it's says so right on this piece of paper," Andromeda said for the hundredth time.

"Are you sure you read the map right?" Ted asked a little annoyed. "I can't see Dora living over here."

"Yes, it said a right on…oh…" Andromeda blushed.

"What?" Ted asked.

"We were supposed to take a left off of the freeway," Andromeda said sheepishly. Ted slowed down to stop.

"I told you we should have. Let's find a place to turn around," Ted kept going and turned around using someone's driveway.

"I'm sorry Ted, but I don't use roadmaps all that often," Andromeda said.

"It's a hand drawn map from your daughter," Ted pointed out.

"She has sloppy handwriting, you know that," Andromeda snapped.

"Look at us, we shouldn't be fighting," Ted said taking Andromeda's hand. "So we'll be a little late, I doubt she'll mind. This is Dora after all; she probably didn't expect us to come anyway."

"It's her very first apartment, why wouldn't she want us to celebrate with her?" Andromeda asked a little hurt.

"She's still a teenager, even if the law says she's an adult. Teenagers like to be with their friends not their parents," Ted said. "It's common logic."

"You're just trying to make me laugh, aren't you?" Andromeda asked eying him.

"Is it working?" Ted asked.

"No," Andromeda said looking out the window so he wouldn't see her smile.

_**When she's laying on my shoulder in the sofa in the dark and about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb but she looks so much like an angel I don't want to wake her up yeah I live for little moments like that. When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it, yeah I live for little moments like that.**_

Ted and Andromeda had been up most of the night. He knew she was still upset. Who wouldn't be? The war was ruining everything. He had hoped it wouldn't come down to this, but Voldemort had control of everything now. Muggleborns were no longer safe. That's why he was doing this.

He had told Andromeda hours ago that he had to leave and soon. He couldn't risk putting his family in danger. Andromeda had insisted she was safe. In the world's eyes, she was still a Black and she still held a lot of power by that simple fact. Ted had shot her down though. Their daughter was expecting and he couldn't do that to her. As a member of the Order she was already in so much danger, he just couldn't add to that.

Andromeda had broken down like she hadn't in years. Ted felt his heart break and so he brought her to the sofa where they had sat for most of the evening. Andromeda had sobbed her heart out onto his chest and he patted her hair comfortingly, not worried about how wet he was getting. When Andromeda had finally stopped crying she had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, so had Ted's arm.

He was afraid to make any moves though, in case he woke her up and she started crying again to stop him from leaving, but if he didn't move it soon he might have to amputate his arm because of bad circulation. Andromeda sighed in her sleep and shifted closer to him allowing his arm to move a little more freely.

She was so beautiful. He didn't know if he could leave her. But the thought of his daughter and grandchild stopped him. He had to protect them. Andromeda could take care of herself. She was a much better dueler than himself. She would be fine. He kissed her forehead. He loved her so much. He hoped she knew that even as she shifted again and pinned his elbows to the couch effectively cutting off all blood flow to his fingers.


	5. I Want To Be Loved Like That

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Shenandoah. **

I Want to Be Loved Like That

_**Natalie Wood gave her heart to James Dean high school rebel and a teenage queen.**_

"Who's that?" James asked as he sat beside Lily in the common room.

"That is James Dean," Lily said.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" James asked. Lily burst out laughing.

"Goodness no, he's old enough to be my father!"

"Oh, then who is he?"

"He's an actor. He always plays the part of the "rebel-without-a-cause." He's also one of those guys who always gets the girl. I wish I had someone like that."

"A rebel boyfriend?" James asked confused. He was rebellious and he thought Lily hated it.

"Good grief, Potter you're really thick," That was better. "No, I want a guy who would do anything for me. Someone who would love me no matter what,"

James felt odd. He told Lily he was like that, yet she never listened.

"You know, you may not have a James Dean…but James Potter is always there for you. He always has been."

Lily looked up at him astonished. She was about to retort but his eyes looked so sincere. Maybe she was wrong about him, like Savannah had said.

_**Standing together in an angry world one boy fighting for one girl. **_

"If you need anything Lily, let me know." Savannah said as she got up to go finish her homework. Lily nodded and wiped her eyes. Her life was crumbling around her. Her parents were gone and Petunia blamed her for it. What was she going to do? Petunia wouldn't let her go to their funeral.

"Lily?" Lily turned around. It was James. He sat down beside her. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Lily snapped. She hadn't meant to but she was so upset right now.

"You know, you don't have to bite my head off. I do know how you feel." James said.

"No, you…" but Lily stopped. She had forgotten that earlier that year James had lost both of his parents too. "James, I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"It's okay, I know it hurts, but it'll go away, maybe not completely, but it won't be so bad," James said.

"You remember what you asked me a few days ago?" Lily asked. It felt awkward being the one to ask.

"Yes," James said.

"My answer's yes," Lily whispered. James sat up.

"You will?" He asked.

"You've changed, James, and I want to give you a chance," Lily said. "You said you would do anything for me. Well, I need that more than anything right now."

"I won't let you down."

_**Daddy never gave Momma a diamond ring. Momma never worried for anything. What he gave her it came from the heart a bond that was never torn apart. **_

James could feel his knees knocking together. He was so nervous. He had to do this right. He wanted Lily to remember this night forever. He had spent weeks trying to find the right ring. His father hadn't given his mother a ring so he had no heirloom ring to give Lily. He had to do it the old fashioned way.

He rang the doorbell to Lily and Savannah's flat. Savannah opened the door. She smiled cheekily.

"Hey cuz, I didn't know you were stopping by for a visit."

"Savvy, just get Lily, will you?" James asked. He didn't know how much more knee-knocking and heart-pounding he could take. Savannah sighed.

"Fine, Lily it's for you!" she called. "Come on in."

James followed his cousin to the sitting room where Lily was filling a photo album. She smiled when he came in.

"Hey, I thought we were going out tomorrow," Lily said. She pecked James on the cheek when he sat beside her.

"I know but, I…there's something I wanted to do today," James said lamely.

"Okay, let me just finish with this album and we can walk over to the park down the street. How does that sound?" Lily asked.

"Perfect," James said weakly. Lily didn't seem to notice anything, but Savannah did. She smiled at her cousin. He never looked so unconfident before.

When Lily finished, the two bade good-bye to Savannah and went to the park. It was a little park, but a nice one all the same. James found a bench surrounded by bushes and led Lily over to it. Lily sat down but James didn't.

"James, is something wrong? You're awfully jittery today," Lily said.

"I…Lily…I love you, you know that right?" Lily nodded confused. James handed her the bouquet he'd been carrying. "They're Easter lilies. I saw them and I just had to get them."

"They're lovely, thank you," Lily said smelling the flowers. James pulled out a velvet box.

"Lily, I know it's only been a year since we started dating, but I think that we're ready for the next step. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Lily gasped and dropped the lilies onto the bench as tears filled her eyes.

"Lily would you do me the honor of marrying me?" James asked bending down on one knee. Lily smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh James, I had no idea…of course I'll marry you!" James smiled in relief as Lily threw her arms around his neck. He was crying too as he slipped the little ring onto her finger. Then they kissed and hurried back to tell Savannah the news she already knew was coming.

_**I want to be loved like that; I want to be loved like that. A promise you can't take back. If you're gonna love me, I want to be loved like that. **_

Lily and James danced together to the song. Lily had introduced him to Shenandoah and other muggle artists and he simply loved them. They decided all their wedding music would be muggle. They twirled slowly in a circle as the song played.

_An old man kneeling all alone plants his flowers in a garden of stone. For seven years now she's been gone and his devotion is still going strong. _

"I'm going to be that old man." James said. "Except, I think it would be the other way around."

"Why is that?" Lily asked moving her veil out of the way yet again.

"There's no way I'd be able to live without you. I would have to die first," James stated. "So you'll be putting flowers on my grave when you're all wrinkled and old."

"Thanks for the description," Lily laughed. "But what if I can't live without you?" Lily asked.

"Then Sirius will have to put the flowers on our graves. Heaven knows that he doesn't want to die," They both looked over to where Sirius, filled with champagne, was entertaining some of the guests.

"Remus looks like he wants to beat his head in," Lily laughed.

"Looks like Mary wants to pop him too," James said.

"Good ole Sirius, he's got to annoy somebody," Lily said.

"Yeah and it's usually Remus," James added.

"Poor Remus, I feel very sorry for him," Lily said sticking out her bottom lip. James laughed. Then he caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter," He whispered.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter," Lily replied before he kissed her. They heard Sirius wolf whistle, but they ignored him. He was drunk anyway so he wouldn't remember.


	6. You Look So Good In Love

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by George Strait. **

You Look So Good In Love

_**Oh how you sparkle and oh how you shine**_

There she was like every day. She and her sister came to the park, played on the slides and jungle gym and when they got tired, they sat on the swings and just talked. Every day he watched them, hoping to get the chance to talk to her. He liked her laugh a lot. It made her eyes sparkle. And he loved how the sun made her hair so shiny. She was an angel and one day, he would talk to her.

_**The flush on your cheeks is more than the wine**_

She loved elf-made wine at Madam Rosmerta's. He loved the color it gave to her pale cheeks so he paid about as much attention to how much she drank as she did. They talked and talked about nothing really. How they wished Potter and Black would drown in the Black Lake, how annoying Professor Slughorn was with his "collection", and every now and then trying to figure out what was wrong with Lupin.

Today they talked about Petunia. She had a new boyfriend it seemed. He sounded almost humorous. She never said anything bad about anyone before, but she didn't like Vernon. She made fun of him all the time. He wondered if she was just venting, but he didn't mind. He loved the sound of her voice.

_**And he must do something that I didn't do whatever he's doing it looks good on you**_

He watched them from one of the windows in the hall. They were throwing snowballs at each other. He couldn't help but think how juvenile that was. But she was laughing and having a good time, so how bad could it really be? He sighed angrily at himself. Time and time again he asked himself what he did wrong and time and time again he answered his own question.

_Potter would never call her such a filthy word_ he thought bitterly. Even under pressure, he was sure of it. As much as he hated to admit it, Potter loved his Lily and he would never hurt her. _Not the way I did_. Those thoughts stung as much as the winter wind did and he hated himself for causing it. Now she was laughing with Potter and he was watching her wishing he could rewind time and stop himself from saying that fateful word.

_**He must have stolen some stars from the sky and gave them to you to wear in your eyes. **_

He knew he ought not to be here but he loved her and it was her wedding day. Even if she didn't believe it, he still thought of her as his best friend. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn't come to her wedding? He peeked in through a window. There she was in a long white dress halfway down the aisle. She looked so beautiful.

He knelt back down so no one would see him. He would give anything to be the man at the end of the aisle. He wanted to be the one to put the ring on her finger. He wanted to say "I do." He wanted so much he couldn't have. He looked up at the sky. It was twilight, her favorite time of day. She liked how she could see the ground still, but be able to look up and see the stars too. He wished he could have given her the stars, but Potter had already done that.

His arm burned and he nearly yelled out. He wanted to stay, watch her a little more, but the Dark Lord was calling him and it would be a mistake not to come. He would be tortured or killed if he didn't. _It might be better that way though _he thought bitterly as slipped back through the bushes to the other side. _Then I wouldn't have to watch her and Potter live the life I should have had. _

_**I had my chances but I set you free and now I wonder why I couldn't see you look so good in love.**_

He looked at all the letters Lily had ever sent him. He wondered if she had burned all of his. He loved to trace her signature with his finger. She had such beautiful handwriting. His was just as neat, but Lily used to tell him boys weren't supposed to have nice handwriting. It made him seem like a girl. He didn't see why being able to read what you wrote was such a bad thing.

He still had all the photographs they had taken. He hadn't made any of them move. He liked the still photos. If they had moved, he was sure Lily would have left the pictures and he didn't need that. It hurt enough that she wasn't here to share the pictures with him. She had probably burned all those too.

He wished more than anything now as he stared at the photos and letters that he hadn't listened to Lestrange. He said they would go far if they followed the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure where all the good was. His mother was disappointed in him and his choices, Lily was married to another man and his father was still alive even though he tried to get rid of him. It was like the world had turned on him.

Where was all the money and glory and people the Dark Lord had promised them? All Severus saw was the ministry after all their necks, people who hated them and death. Lots of death. If he had chosen to listen to Lily, would things have been different? Would he be happy? He liked to think so and that made it hurt all the more.

_**You want him that's easy to see**_

He had heard through Pettigrew that Lily was pregnant. Somehow that made everything that had happened seem so much more real. He could have pretended that she and Potter had never gotten together as long as he didn't see her ring. Now he couldn't. Eventually her stomach would make it obvious to him that she loved another man. It would prove to him that he no longer existed to her that all she wanted was James Potter. And Severus resented him for that. And he resented the child that seemed to consecrate his nightmares.

_**You look so good in love I wish you still wanted me. **_

It was by mere coincidence that they came across each other in Diagon Alley. She was holding Harry. Yes, he knew the boy's name. Lily had told him years ago that she loved the name and planned on naming a son Harry. He liked to think she did that because she remembered that conversation with him before any of this had ever happened.

Lily froze in her tracks when she saw him. Severus wasn't sure what to say or do. Lily didn't look like she wanted to talk. She turned around.

"Lily, wait!" he called after her. She stopped. He could tell she was tense.

"What?" she asked venomously when he caught up with her.

"I just wanted to say…congratulations for Harry," He said nervously.

"How did you know his name?" Lily asked.

"Lucky guess, you told me when we were kids that you wanted a son named Harry," He said hoping to soften her up. It seemed to work.

"You remember that?" she asked in surprise. Severus nodded.

"Of course I do, I remember everything we did together. You were…you are my best friend," He insisted.

"No, Snape, we were friends. That was a long time ago," Lily said sadly.

"It doesn't have to be this way Lily," Severus pleaded. "We can still be friends…"

"No, we can't. I know you're a Death Eater, Severus. I fight people like you. I'm sorry, but unless you leave Voldemort and his cohorts, I can't be friends with you," Lily said turning away.

"Lily," Severus said.

"Sev, I can't, I want to forgive you and act like it never happened, but I can't. You hurt me. You hurt me deeply and I need real forgiveness from you," Lily said. "Now please, just leave me alone."

Severus didn't stop her. He watched her walk away. Harry looked over his mother's shoulder to get one last look at him. Severus stifled a sob. The boy had Lily's eyes.

_**Darlin' I wasted a lot of years not seeing you and now you're beauty is shining so before he takes you away please let me say...**_

Severus woke amid several others. He sat up looking around. This must be the afterlife. There were so many disoriented people here who had obviously been fighting in the battle at Hogwarts. Severus stood up. He looked around. He recognized many students that he had taught over the years. He was surprised that he was actually upset to see Fred Wealsey there. As much as he despised the boy, he and his brother had so much potetial.

Glancing around he noticed Remus Lupin helping his wife, Nymphadora up. She collapsed into him obviously crying. Lupin hardly looked much better. Severus felt a tug at his heart. They had a little boy...and they had been ripped from him just as Lily had been torn from Harry. He couldn't believe he felt sorry for them...for their orphaned son.

"Sev?" a tenative voice asked. Severus froze. He hadn't heard that voice in sixteen years. He turned around slowly. Lily stood behind him looking concerned. Potter stood behind her.

"It is you," she said. Severus nodded. he was slightly wary. Did she still hate him? She looked him up and down a few times before slapping him. Severus stood there stunned while Potter stifled a snicker.

"What was that for?" he demended weakly.

"That was for making Harry miserable," Lily snapped. Then she suddenly smiled and hugged him tighter than she ever had before. When she pulled away he blinked in confusion.

"That was for saving Harry's life," she explained. She stepped aside and James came forward.

"I want to thank for saving him too. That doesn't mean I like you, but I don't hate you," James said quickly holding out his hand. Severus stared at it before slowly shaking it.

"So, you aren't going to jinx me anymore?" he asked warily.

"No wands here," James replied.

"Or tease me?"

James nodded. "I make no promises with Sirius though,' he added. Lily smiled and Severus couldn't help but smile too. So he didn't get the girl, but they were friends again and he couldn't ask for more.


	7. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Keith Urban. **

Tonight I Wanna Cry

_**Alone in this house again tonight, I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine. **_

__Mum and Dad had gone to Uncle Cygnus's house the moment he left. They were outraged by his behavior and they were going to let the whole world know. As for me, I was still numb. After all my begging and pleading, after all my tears, he still left. Didn't I mean anything to him? Don't any of our memories mean anything to him? Or was I just another person to hate?

I snuck some of my parents' fine wine to my room where I sat and stared out the window. There was the tree I fell out of and broke my arm. Back then, he had been so worried about me. There was the tire swing we pushed each other on and the bushes where the poison ivy grew. We didn't know it was there and we had gotten covered. We were stuck in the house for six days recovering on the couch.

Where had it all gone wrong? Why wasn't I able to keep him here? Had our mother hardened his heart so much that he forgot I loved him? Did he forget that I still needed him? Or had he forgotten me altogether? Was I not worth remembering?

_**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and could have been surrounds me**_

I couldn't bear to take the pictures down. Not just the ones with the two of us in them, but also the ones he drew for me. When I mattered to him. We were so happy in all the pictures. Smiling, playing at the park, flying on our brooms at our cousins house, digging up and ant hill, eating ice creams and getting sticky, the list was endless.

I couldn't help but remember the night before I started school. I had so worried that I would get into a bad House. I didn't know whether I wanted to be with Sirius or where my parents wanted me to go. It was all too confusing. Terrified, I went to his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"I'm scared," I said. "What if I don't get into a House everyone wants me to be in? How do I even know which one I should be in?"

"It doesn't matter; the Hat knows where you belong. Don't worry, even if you get into Hufflepuff, I'll still love you."

It made me feel good. But had those just been empty words? Were they as empty as the doorway was when he left? Was I still his brother to him? When had I had so many questions before?

_**I'll never get over you walkin' away…**_

__It was the first time I had seen him since he had left. He was laughing with his friends and having a good time. I missed him terribly but I couldn't show it. I didn't know if he missed me at all and I didn't want him to think I did if didn't. But what if he did? I didn't have time to answer my question because he looked at me. His smile fell.

"What is it Padfoot?" James Potter asked. He turned and saw me. "Oh…"

I wanted so badly to say something, but I didn't know what to say. He had hurt me more than he could ever no and I wasn't sure I could forgive him for that. But he was still my brother. I had to say something.

"Good summer I hope?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah as a matter of fact it was the best one I've had my whole life." He said. A lump grew in my throat. Summers hadn't all been bad. We used to get into so much trouble. When had those days become bad to him?

"Oh…well…good…glad…" I was getting choked up. I had to leave. I dashed away leaving him and his friends bewildered. When I got outside I collapsed under a bush and cried. It just wasn't fair. He was having the time of his life and I was broken. I had to pretend to be my parents' pride and joy. I had to be what they wanted to make them feel better. My brother used to hold me up so I could do that. Now I couldn't.

_**I've never been the kind to let my feelings show.**_

_Remember you're a Black. Don't show you're emotions. _I kept telling myself this over and over again but it only worked for so long. Severus knew I was upset. He knew me better than anyone except…_him_. I knew Severus hated him, but he comforted me anyway. He knew how I felt. The only difference was that it wasn't my fault that he had left. It was mother's.

"Reg, you can cry if you want. I won't tell anyone." Severus said to me while we studied alone in the common room.

"I'm a Black, we don't do that." I said.

"That's what they tell you, but it's draining. Believe me, I know. Sometimes you just have to cry or laugh or scream and shout." Severus said. "That's how people are made."

"It's not that easy." I said feeling the tears stinging my eyes.

"Yes it is," Severus said. For the first time in my life I cried on a shoulder that didn't belong to Sirius.

_**And I thought being strong meant never losing your self control**_

I was flying in circles when he showed up. He sat down in the stands. I pretended not to notice him as I picked up speed trying calm my nerves. I wanted him to leave. I was close to tears as it was. I was close to tears a lot this year. It was his fault. It had to be, Mother never upset me, she just irritated me. And Dad was hardly ever around so I felt nothing for him.

If he didn't leave soon I would finally blow up on him. I was getting up to speeds I had never reached before. Maybe I was hoping to fall off my broom. Or maybe I was hoping I would crash. I didn't know, but before I did crash I heard him yell out. Then everything went black.

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

"Reg?" I opened my bleary eyes to see Severus. He looked pale and worried. "Reg, you're okay!" He looked relieved.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You crashed into the goal post on the Quidditch pitch." Severus explained. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Mr. Snape, watch your tongue." Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"Someone was there…" I said barely remembering. I felt sick. Dizzy and nauseous. My head hurt too. It was like having a hangover.

"Yes, it was lucky your brother was there or you could have been seriously hurt." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, he brought you in and stayed here until I told him to leave so I could take care of you."

I couldn't believe it. Sirius had made sure I was okay. He made sure someone could take care of me. It sounded like he had been worried about me. Maybe I was still his brother to him after all, despite what he told everyone else.

_**To hell with this pride let it fall like rain from my eyes. Tonight I wanna cry…**_

He came to see me while Madam Pomfrey was down at dinner. No one would know he had been here. He seemed apprehensive. He was wringing his scarf in his hands and biting his lip. He came up to my bed and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Reg," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," I said. He sat gingerly on the chair beside my bed as though he was afraid it might burn him.

"Reg, that was a stupid stunt you pulled. You could have killed yourself." He started right in. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you care," I said.

"Of course I care what happens to you! How could you think I don't? Why else would I have spent nearly the entire night in here with you?" he asked. I stared at him.

"You were here the whole night?" I asked.

"Yes, I was here until Pomfrey told me to get lost but I used James's invisibility cloak to come back and sleep on this awful chair."

"If you cared so much, then why did you leave?" I asked. I had to know.

"What are you talking about? I told you I came back…"

"Not last night, I meant last summer." I said. He looked confused until it dawned on him. The day he ran away.

"I had to Reg, I couldn't stay there."

"Yes you could. I ignore everything they say. I pretend I'm their perfect son even when I'm not. You could have stayed, but you were being selfish when you left." I spat.

"Reg listen…"

"No you listen. You lost a family that day, most of the members could care less, but I lost a heck of a lot more that day." I said. My temper was getting the better of me but I felt he needed to hear this. "I lost a brother, I lost a mentor, I lost a tutor, I lost a swinging partner and a tree climbing spotter, and a shoulder to cry on. Most of all, I lost my best friend. And the sad part is, I don't know if I'll ever get him back."

Sirius looked shocked at my outburst. He seemed unable to speak.

"I hope your happy gallivanting around while I'm stuck in that hell hole. While you're playing Quidditch and flirting with all the girls, I'm doing what ever Mum and Dad thinks is best which in turn means I have to do everything Bellatrix says. So while your having fun, remember that I'm miserable and it's all your fault."

"Reg…I never meant…"

"It's all empty words." I said. "I never meant for it to happen…I never wanted you to get hurt…go play the hero with someone else. I'm through trying to get you to notice me. I'm tired of you walking all over me and pretending I don't exist when all I wanted was my brother back. Well, James is your new brother and Sev is mine, so leave me alone because I don't need you anymore."

Sirius said nothing. I could see he was hurt by what I said, but if he stayed close to me, he would get hurt. It was recently that I found out exactly what the Dark Lord was up to. Kreacher had helped me figure it out and I knew I hadn't long to live anyway. I just hoped that the next time we met he would forgive me.

After he left, I cried. And cried. And cried. It was a long time before I felt like I had cried every tear in my body. I would miss him and I hoped he would miss me. Maybe one day he would know how much I loved him even he didn't know already.

**A/N: Hope you're liking the songs so far. Yes, I didn't use the second verse of that last song but it was about love letters and I'm sure brothers don't send each other those. Any who, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. I Loved Her First

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Heartland. **

I Loved Her First

_**Look at the two of you dancing that way lost in the moment in each other's face. So much in love you're alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world. **_

__Ted watched his daughter and son-in-law dance to their first song together. He couldn't believe his little girl was married. What happened to the little girl who asked him to read her a story and tuck her in? When had she grown up and become so independent? How did he miss the signs of her falling in love?

Dora had eyes for only her husband. Ted remembered the feeling. When he and Andromeda had first been married it was like no one else existed. It was as if time stood still and you were in a vortex that only the two of you could get in and out of. He hadn't seen his daughter smile so much since before Sirius had died.

Remus was good for her. He kept telling himself. He was the reason for her smile. Ted couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He used to be the one who made her smile. She always came to him when she needed to smile. Now Remus was doing it. A little piece of Ted's heart broke. It made him wish he had more kids so that he hadn't been totally devoted to one child who he knew would eventually leave him. Yet he smiled, because his little girl was happy and he really did like Remus so it wasn't all bad.

_**I was enough for her not long ago. I was her number one she told me so.**_

"I'm home!" Arthur called through the house. "Guess what I got?"

"Daddy!" Ginny cried running down the stairs to hug him. Arthur picked her up and swung her in a circle.

"How's Daddy's big girl?" he asked.

"Ron helped me learn how to tie my shoes!" Ginny said proudly.

"Did he now? Does that mean I should reward him?" Arthur asked. Ginny nodded.

"Why don't you go get him?"

"Okay!" Ginny hoped out of his arms and ran into the living room. "Ron!" he heard her shout. "Daddy wants you!"

When Ginny and Ron came back into the kitchen, Arthur showed him what he brought home for them.

"Canons tickets!" Ron said happily snatching one up and smelling it. "Are you taking both of us?"

"All of you kids are going. It'll be a lot of fun." Arthur said.

"Yay!" Ron cheered. He gave his father a hug. "I love you Daddy." He said before running off with his ticket.

"Don't lose that ticket Ronald!" he called after his son. Ginny ran over and hugged him.

"You're my number one daddy, Daddy." She said.

"Well, I hope so because I'm your only Daddy." Arthur laughed.

_**And she still means the world to me just so you know so be careful when you hold my girl. **_

Monsieur Delacour watched his daughter lean on her new husband as they talked with some guests. He hadn't failed to notice the scars, the earring and the calluses on his hands. Bill obviously led a rough life. Monsieur Delacour knew Bill was helping fight a war and he was worried his daughter would get hurt.

He caught Bill's eye and motioned for him to come over. He hadn't had the chance to talk to him about his girl yet. Bill sat across form him.

"Monsieur Delacour, how are you this evening?" Bill asked.

"Fine fine, sank you for asking, but please call me Jacques." Monsieur Delacour said. "All right," Bill said. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"I 'adn't 'ad zeh chance before but I want you to know I won't tolerate my leetle girl getting hurt. I don't mean you'll leave 'er or sheat or zeh like. I know you are fighting in zeh war 'ere. I'm just begging you not to do somesing zat might get you keeled or seriously 'urt. I don't know how much more she can 'andle. She was awfully torn up when zeh werewolf got you."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not planning on getting out there to do field work or anything. It's getting to dangerous for that. That's why we have aurors in the Order. I'll be fighting from a distance, I promise."

"Eef you say so. Joost be careful. I'm joost as worried about you as I am for my own daughter."

"I know, thank you monsieur…er…Jacques." Bill said.

"Any time, now go enjoy zeh rest of your wedding night." Monsieur Delacour said waving Bill off.

_**Time changes everything life must go on and I'm not going to stand in your way. **_

__"You're engaged?" Mrs. Granger squealed hugging her daughter. The two women made a lot of noise while the two men flinched away. Mr. Granger was in shock. His little girl was barely nineteen and she was engaged? What was the world coming to? He and her mother were in their mid-twenties when they got engaged.

"Are you sure about this sweetheart?" he asked. Hermione broke away from her mother and frowned.

"Of course Daddy," she said. "I love him."

Mr. Granger glanced at Ron and then back at his daughter. He knew she was telling the truth. He was going to have to let her go. He smiled and hugged her.

"Well, if you're sure, then by all means, don't let me stand in the way."

"Thanks Daddy," Hermione said. "We have to go tell his family now, nut you'll get the first invite."

"Can't wait," Mr. Granger grinned.

_**How could that beautiful woman with you be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew? **_

Bill knew what was happening the moment Teddy asked Victoire to come outside. They would go to their secret grotto thing somewhere near the Burrow. Teddy would go down one knee and open a little velvet box to reveal a tiny diamond. Victoire's eyes would fill with tears and she would say yes and they would hug and kiss until Teddy put the ring on her finger. Then they would come back and tell everyone the good news.

He sighed. As much as he wanted this for her, he couldn't help but think she was too young. Why didn't Teddy wait until she was twenty-one? Why did it have to be before she had even graduated yet? _Because they love each other_ he answered his own question.

Somewhere deep down he still wished that Victoire and Teddy hated each other. He knew that would never happen as they had hated each other in far less time than they had been friends. He missed his little girl though. Time had gone by too fast. He still remembered the day she was born, her first word, her first steps, her first tooth. He remembered her first day of school, how anxious she was to be in the same House as Teddy so she could be with her best friend. He had known even then they would end up together.

Still, a father never forgets when his children were kids. They always appear that way in their mind even when they have children of their own. It was like their brain didn't want them to grow up. Bill knew that must be true because as he watched his daughter come back, a diamond gleaming on her finger, he wanted to be able to hold his freckle-faced girl in his arms again and kiss all her boo-boos, and nightmares away.

_**The one that I read al those fairy tales to and tucked into bed all those nights**_

"Which story do you want tonight Lily?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Cinderella!" Lily said hopping into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Cinderella it is…let's see, once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who was forced to be a slave for her evil stepmother and her evil stepsisters…" Mr. Evans began.

Lily loved fairy tales. She loved everything about the magical lands. She loved dragons, and knights in shining armor, and witches and princesses. Never would he have guesses his daughter was a living fairy tale. Maybe she would get her knight in shining armor. Thankfully, that was a ways off. He wasn't ready to lose either one of his girls to handsome young men. For now he would just let them dream about boys at night and think they had cooties during the day.

_**And I knew the first time I saw her with you it was only a matter of time. **_

Ignatius saw his daughter hug a boy good-bye. The boy pecked her on the cheek and went over to his parents. He had never seen the boy before, but he had a bad feeling his daughter was head over heels for him already.

"Hi Papa,"

"Hi Molly, have a good term?" Ignatius asked.

"Yes, it was a good term." Molly replied.

"Who's the boy you were saying good-bye to?" he asked. Molly blushed.

"Oh, that's Arthur Weasley, my boyfriend." She said. Ignatius raised his eyebrows.

"Boyfriend, you never mentioned him in your letters."

"Oops, I must have forgotten, I thought I had told you, honest." Molly said. Just then her twin brothers came up behind her and started making kissing noises causing her to blush more.

"Gideon, Fabian, cut it out." Ignatius scolded his boys. "Well, the Weasleys are a very nice family, so I have nothing to complain about." Ignatius said.

"You would like Arthur," Molly said.

"Good, only the best for my only girl." Ignatius said leading his children off the platform and towards their car.

_**I loved her first, I held her first**_

"Congratulations, it's a girl Mr. Weasley." The Healer said handing the little pink bundle to Percy. He held her tenderly smiling down at his new daughter. He looked up at Audrey and smiled.

"What shall we call her?" Audrey asked.

"I wanted to name a daughter after my mother. She's done a lot for me." Percy said. "DO you mind calling her Molly?"

"No, I think Molly's an adorable name." Audrey said. Percy grinned and looked back down at Molly. He already loved her.

_**And a place in my heart will always be hers**_

Cygnus was watching Andromeda from behind his newspaper. It had surprised him that he had seen her at all. He hadn't spoken to her since she had run off with that Tonks. She was holding the hand of a little girl. Her daughter, he guessed. She was cute. His granddaughter he thought with a start. He was a grandfather.

That wasn't what startled him the most though. It was in the moment he first saw his middle daughter. An ache in his chest he had never known before. He realized he missed her. He missed her wit, and her laughter and her presence around the manor. He thought he had left everything about her behind when she had left, but no matter how hard he tried, a piece of his heart belonged to her.

_**From the first breath she breathed**_

George held Fred close to him. He was so tiny. His wife gave another scream. He looked up. Was something wrong? Why hadn't the labor pains stopped? The Healers were still were working with her. He hadn't even noticed.

"There's another baby! One good push should get it out. It looks smaller than the last one. George couldn't believe it. Twins? Usually twins didn't have twins. It skipped generations. Angelina gave a mighty push and a tiny baby came out. One of the other Healers offered to hold Fred while George went to go see the other one.

The baby let out a gut wrenching scream once it realized the air was cold. George stared. It was a girl. He had a son and a daughter.

"Let's get her cleaned off, shall we?" the birthing Healer said picking her up and taking her to get washed off. George was elated. He would never forget this day, mostly because the girl seemed to be more vocal than the boy.

_**When she first smiled at me **_

Ron was tickling Rose's toes. So far there was no reaction to it. She just gurgled to show she liked it. Wanting to finally get a smile out of her, Ron went for her ribs. The moment his finger came in contact with her side, she twitched and giggled. A wide toothless smile appeared on her face.

"Hermione, she smiled!" Ron called to his wife. Hermione dashed in with a video camera.

"See if you can get her to do it again." Hermione said holding the camera up. Ron tickled her ribs again. Rose giggled and broke into another wide toothless smile. Ron would never forget it. He was the one who made his daughter smile.

_**I knew the love of a father runs deep **_

Harry twirled Lily around like she was in a helicopter. It was the only that stopped from crying when she was hungry. Ginny was cooking dinner so she couldn't feed her just yet. Harry didn't mind though. It meant he didn't have to mediate for the boys. Lily was much easier to handle.

Lily giggled as Harry raised her higher and higher. He thought she was too darn cute when she laughed. His daughter was so irresistible. He brought her down and nibbled her neck which made her giggle louder.

It was amazing what a daughter did to someone. Harry had thought he was in love with Ginny, but then James had come along and he realized her had enough love for the baby to. Then Albus came and it was like his heart had expanded or something. Lily was different though. It was like he needed another heart all together. There was just something about a daughter that made he love go deeper.

_**And I prayed that she'd find you some day, but it's still hard to give her away**_

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy," Astoria stood up from her dressing table and picked up her bouquet. "How do I look?"

Mr. Greengrass smiled. "Like a beautiful bride," he said. Astoria blushed. Then she ran and hugged him. "What is this about?"

"I love you Daddy and thank you so much for judging Draco. He really is such a sweet man."

"I know he is, I went to school with his mother. She was a sweet woman too, so how could he not be?" Mr. Greengrass replied.

"A lot of people wouldn't agree with you." Astoria said. Mr. Greengrass lifted her chin.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"With all my heart." Astoria replied.

"Then to the birds with what everyone else thinks. I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy, then by thunder, I like him."

Astoria laughed. She loved her father. He reminded her of Professor Slughorn. Or maybe Slughorn reminded her of him. She wasn't sure.

"Now let's get you out to the groom before he thinks you've gotten cold feet." Mr. Greengrass said taking her arm.

_**Someday you might know what I'm going through when a miracle smiles up at you, I loved her first. **_

__Remus held Teddy while his mother slept on the sofa. He knew Ted would be proud of his daughter. He would have fallen in love with his grandson right away. Remus thought he understood what Ted had told him about children so long ago.

"You give your heart to a woman, but a child steals it away and you can't ever get it back." He had said. Remus believed him. A daughter may steal it and make a man cry, but a son was enough to make Remus weak-kneed. Teddy had stolen his heart the moment Remus had seen him. No matter what happened, that would never change. NO wonder it was so hard for Ted to give his daughter to Remus. He didn't think he would be able to let teddy even go to school.

**A/N: That was one of my favorite songs. I couldn't help but do as many father daughter scenarios as possible. Plus, my dad is very attached to this song so I'm dedicating this chapter to him. I love you Dad and Happy Father's Day!**


	9. Just Another Day In Paradise

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Phil Vassar. **

Just Another Day In Paradise

_**The kids screaming, phone ringing, dog barking at the mailman bringing that stack of bills overdue. Good morning baby how are you? **_

Arthur woke early that morning. It was Daylight Savings and the sun had just risen in through his window. Rolling over he noticed Molly wasn't there. She was already up as usual. Arthur rolled out of bed and got dressed just as a dog started barking in the distance. He went downstairs to find Molly cooking breakfast. Bill was sitting at the table doing the crossword in the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Dad," he said. "What's a four-letter-word for annoying?"

"Brat?" Arthur suggested sleepily. Bill wrote it down. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have an interview at Gringotts." Bill said.

"I forgot about that." Arthur said. There was a loud crash that made the three Weasleys jump. Molly hurried over and picked up what appeared to be a feather duster.

"Poor Errol, you really should get a new owl." Bill said watching the owl ruffle his feathers and dump his load. Molly gave him some bacon rind and he flew to his perch in the living room.

"He's fine," Arthur said. Just then there were some shouts up the stairs. The twins tore down them and outside. Percy came thundering after them red in the face.

"Dad, they put food coloring in my toothpaste!" he shouted. "It's yellow now!"

Arthur sighed. Just another normal Weasley morning.

_**Got a half hour a quick shower take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour my funny face makes you laugh. Twist the top on and I put it back. **_

Arthur looked at his watch after he dealt with the twins and Percy. Half an hour left. He sighed. Would he ever be able to take a shower that didn't last five minutes? Would he ever be able to eat breakfast at the table instead of rushing out the door with a piece of toast in hi mouth? He doubted that would happen until the twins left home. He couldn't wait for them to go to school.

After a quick shower he rushed downstairs and took the piece of toast Molly handed him. He opened the fridge and grabbed the milk intent on taking a swig before Apparating to the Ministry. The moment it touched his tongue he gagged and spit it out. He made a sour face and Molly laughed.

"I forgot to tell you the milk expired." She said.

"Thanks Molly," he said dumping the milk down the sink and tossing the carton in the garbage. "Guess I'll get something in the café."

"All right good-bye. Have fun at work." Molly said

"I'll try!" Arthur called as he ran out the front door toast flying in his hand, briefcase in the other.

_**There goes the washing machine. Baby don't kick it, I promise I'll fix long about a million other things. **_

"The boys did this?" Arthur asked looking at the damaged hen house. Molly nodded her lips pursed. Arthur sighed. "Okay, tell the boys to find the chickens and I'll put the coop back together."

"And then you'll fix the car so we can actually go somewhere if we run out of Floo Powder?" Molly asked.

"Yes,"

"What about Ron's bed? It needs to be elongated and the leg reattached."

"Okay,"

"And I think the ghoul in the attic broke a pipe because the sink is flushing the toilet."

"Got it," Arthur said starting his list of chores.

_**Friday you're late guess we'll never make our dinner date at the restaurant. You start to cry baby we'll just improvise. Plan B looks like Dominos pizza in the candle light. **_

Molly rang the doorbell. She hoped it wasn't too late but she had been given so many shores. It was like her father had purposefully kept her hoping she wouldn't go anywhere after all! Arthur opened the door. His face lit up.

"Molly, where have you been?" he asked.

"Sorry, I had a lot of chores. I hope it's not too late."

"Er…actually, the restaurant is closed but we can do take out!" he said quickly as Molly looked on the verge of tears.

"Take out?" Molly asked.

"Muggles do it all the time. You use the fellytone to call and order pizza or something. Dad knows how to use one. I'll ask him to make the order."

He took Molly by the hand and led her inside. "Dad, could you do us a favor?" Arthur called down the hallway.

"What?" Septimus called back.

"Can you call the pizza shop and order a pepperoni pizza?"

"Sure, medium?" Septimus asked.

"Yep!" Arthur grinned and led Molly to the living room. There was his mother and older brother.

"Hi Molly," Cedrella said looking up from her book and smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. What are you reading?" Molly asked.

"The Once and Future King," Cedrella said. "It's a muggle book. It's very good. I recommend it."

"You've met Billius right?" Arthur asked pointing to the man lying on the floor going through paperwork.

"Er no, I met your other brother." Molly said.

"Oh, well, this is my other older brother, Billius." Arthur said.

"Nice to meet you," Billius said. Molly went to shake his hands and got shocked…literally. Billius laughed but Arthur glared.

"Grow up Billius," he said leading Molly out of the room. They could hear Cedrella scolding her son.

"Sorry about that. Billius is a bit of a jokester." He said sitting down at the kitchen table. Molly followed suit.

"It's okay, my twin brothers are exactly the same way." She said.

"Hey, I have some candles, we could eat the pizza by candlelight." Arthur said with a smile. Molly smiled too.

"Okay," 

_**Then we'll tippy toe to our room, make a little love that's overdue bur somebody had a bad dream. Mama and Daddy can me and my teddy come in to sleep in between? **_

"We should do this more often." Arthur sighed as he stretched on his bed.

"Yes, but look where that got us." Molly laughed. "I'll be back. I think the sink is still running."

Molly got out of bed and threw her bathrobe on. Then she went to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Arthur sighed. Just as he was relaxing he heard a faint knock on the door. Sighing he too got up and put on his bathrobe. He opened the door and saw Ron standing there with his teddy bear.

"I had a nightmare." He said. Arthur smiled and picked his youngest son up.

"It's okay, you can stay with Mummy and Daddy." He said kissing Ron's forehead.

"Arthur what are…oh, what's wrong sweetheart?" Molly asked taking Ron from his father.

"I had a nightmare." He said. Molly hugged him close.

"Mummy will make it all better." She said. Arthur smiled. So much for their "wild night."

_**It's ok, it's so nice. Just another day in paradise well there's no place I'd rather be. Well it's two hearts, one dream, wouldn't trade it for anything and I ask the Lord every night oo, for just another day in paradise. **_

The house was in total disarray. Bill was moving out, Charlie was getting ready for a date, and Percy and the twins were getting ready for school. Ron and Ginny kept getting under foot and Molly was trying to fix dinner. Getting away from the chaos, Arthur picked up Ron and Ginny and fled outside.

"There we go," he said setting them down. "We'll stay out here until it calms down in there."

"Where's Biwe going?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Billy's got his own apartment now." Arthur smiled sadly. He was going to miss the extra help around the house.

"What about Charlie?" Ron asked.

"He's going to dinner with his friend Chelsea." Arthur said.

"Ewww, he's playing with a girl." Ron said. Arthur laughed.

"When do Ron and me get to go to school?" Ginny asked.

"When you're eleven," Arthur said.

"I'm eleven," Ron said puffing his chest to make him look bigger.

"No you're not, you're ownwe seben." Ginny said.

"All right kids, let's not fight." Arthur said. He heard Percy start shouting at the twins again. Would those three ever get along? He heard Charlie shouting down Molly about a haircut and he rushed out the door and down the street to go Apparate. Bill brought his suitcase out and set in on the front porch then went back inside. As much as Arthur hated the chaos, he loved it too. He would miss having all his children together. Bill wasn't leaving until the next day, so they had one more day in paradise.


	10. Let It Be You

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Ricky Skaggs. **

Let It Be You

_**If I could find a love to treasure with this heart and with these hands I could build a strong foundation in a world of shifting sands. **_

__She was crying when he found her. He hated to see her cry. He entered the empty classroom, shut the door and locked it. Then he went and sat beside her on the floor. She didn't stop crying, didn't try to push him away, didn't move closer to him. It was like she didn't realize he was here.

"'Dromeda…"

"Go away Ted." Andromeda sobbed. Ted ignored her request.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I'm here for you." Ted said. Andromeda looked up at him through red-rimmed eyes.

"No Ted, don't you get it? It's too dangerous! I'm not going to do that to you! You're in enough danger as it is being a muggleborn, but to be with me…my family has down worse to half-bloods than they might try to do to you. Please, for your own good, _leave me alone_." Andromeda hiccoughed and put her head in her arms again.

"I can't, look at what breaking up has done to you. You need me. And I need you." Ted said. "Think about it. You can't cook worth crap, but I can cook up master pieces. I can't duel, but you could knock a dragon out if need be."

Andromeda laughed weakly.

"My sister would kill me if we stay split up. My parents adore you and I think Sirius might have a soft spot for me." Ted laughed. Andromeda smiled.

"I think so too, but Ted, if something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself…"

"It would be my carelessness, nothing you did." Ted said firmly. "Stop thinking about the bad and think about the good. We could make a great home together, a strong relationship, but we have to start at our foundation. You need to stop worrying about me. You need to stop worrying about what your family thinks and what they might do. You need to trust me."

Andromeda looked into his soft blue eyes. They were so earnest, so loving. She sighed.

"Okay," she said in a shaky voice. "I'll try,"

"Good, that's a start." Ted said pulling her into hug until she had control of herself and they could head to class undetected.

_**If I could show just what I'm made of you'd be surprise what I can do But I need someone to help me let it be you.**_

"I'm home!" Andromeda called to the empty house. She dropped the groceries on the counter and listened. Ted wasn't a napper and he didn't have work today. He was hardly ever quiet so Andromeda began to worry. She walked up the stairs, her wand out ready to attack if need be. She walked to the first door. Was he in the bathroom? No the door was open and the light was off. Maybe he was taking a nap or reading in their room. Andromeda crept to it. It was slightly open and she could see the curtains moved aside to let the sunshine in. She pushed the door open a little and

"BOO!" Andromeda screamed and dropped her wand. Ted fell onto the bed laughing. Andromeda scowled at him and smacked his leg.

"Ted Tonks that was not funny!" she snapped.

"Yes…it…was…" he gasped clutching his sides. "Your…face…was…_priceless_…"

"I thought somebody had broken into the house and hurt you." Andromeda said picking up her wand. "I was terrified something had happened to you." She said as tears filled her eyes. Ted stopped laughing alarmed. He quickly pulled her into his arms.

"That was insensitive, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you that bad. I was just…I'm such an idiot." He felt her shaking with what he thought was tears but then he heard her laughing. He let go of her.

"You are so gullible." She laughed. He frowned.

"Now who's being cruel?" Ted asked folding his arms.

"I know you hate to see me cry. The fake tears always got Cissy what she wanted. I wanted to see if it worked on you. Apparently, yes, it does." Andromeda replied. Ted pouted.

"Not funny, I thought you were really upset."

"Looks like we both can surprise each other." Ted said.

"Yes we can." Andromeda said kissing him.

"I better go fix the truck. I think I blew the engine." Ted said. "I promise not to scare you again…today." He winked. Andromeda threw a pillow at him.

"If you want to remain male I suggest you don't do it again ever." She said.

"Anything else need to be fixed while I'm at it?" Ted asked ignoring his wife's last comment.

"Yeah, my heart." Andromeda said. "I think you cracked it with your little stunt."

Ted grinned. "I suppose the truck can wait he said kicking the door shut and closing the curtains with his wand.

_**Cuz I aim to find somebody who really understands**_ _**the things that make a difference between a woman and a man.**_

The doorbell rang and Andromeda jumped. She jumped a lot since she graduated school. Ted poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Are you going to get that or am I going to let the chicken burn?" he asked. Andromeda sighed.

"No, I've got it." She said taking her wand as a precaution. She went to the door.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"Sirius Black, Andromeda's Tonks' cousin, best friend of James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Er…I'm in a bit of a bind and I'm getting soaked. Annie please let me in."

Andromeda sighed and opened the door to reveal a very wet Sirius. She smiled. Then she saw his trunk, owl and broomstick.

"Sirius, why do you have all your things?" she asked. Ted came over to the door.

"Sirius?" he said surprised. Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"Er, can I get a hand with my things?" he asked. Ted immediately went outside to help him. Once Sirius was inside and all his things placed in the sitting room he explained his problem .

"I got into another find with dear old Mumsie and I blew up so I left. I ran away from home. I've probably been blasted off the family tree by now." He said glumly.

"Why were you fighting?" Ted asked.

"Because I'm dating James's cousin, Savannah and she's a blood traitor."

Ted looked surprised. "All this over a blood traitor?"

"I told you Ted; I told you that they go after anyone and everyone even each other." Andromeda said. "I guess you need a place to stay?" she asked her bedraggled cousin.

"For a little while. I'm going to contact James; I know he has plenty of rooms. It's just to wet to fly all the way to Wales or send Antony."

"Okay, I'll set you up in Dora's room; she'll just have to spend a few nights with us." Andromeda said waving her wand and taking Sirius's things upstairs. Sirius looked at Ted.

"You've got yourself a good deal, huh?" he asked. Ted grinned and nodded.

"We really support each other well and she thought this would be a total bust."

"She does tend to worry about that." Sirius laughed.

"We each have our part to play and we both do it very well. She guards the house and I feed the inhabitants. She does the house-holdy stuff and I make the money. She manages the money and I spoil the kid."

Both men laughed. Yes, they had their differences, but without them, they'd end up like Andromeda's parents and Tonks (and Sirius for that matter) didn't need that. Therefore, while Andromeda did things with grace and poise, Ted tended to trip and collide into things. And that made a happy home.

_**Yeah and all my best intentions will never see me through if I don't find what I'm missing let it be you. **_

Andromeda was reading the newspaper when Ted opened the front door. He grinned when he saw her but she ignored him, intent on the story about Sirius's supposed betrayal. Ted took the paper out of her hand and put it on the banister.

"Ted, I was reading that." Andromeda whined.

"But you have to see Dora's new birthday present." Ted whined back mimicking her. Andromeda pursed her lips.

"What is it?" she asked looking around him trying to see if he was hiding it. Ted grinned.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"The Weasleys playing with Bill and Charlie," Andromeda said.

"Good, I didn't want her to peek. I'm going to leave it with my sister until the party tomorrow."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Ted…"

Ted went back out the front door and she heard him open the car door and close it again. When he returned Andromeda's glared vanished to be replaced by shock. In her husband's arms was a Beagle puppy. Nymphadora had wanted a puppy ever since Remus had brought his dog over when he and Sirius had babysat her.

"Ted, she's beautiful." Andromeda said. "Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, I'm going to let Dora name her. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Like it, she's bound to fall in love with her! However did you get her?" Andromeda asked taking the puppy from Ted. It whimpered until she had it settled in her arms.

"Florean has a beagle and it just had puppies. She's a pure bred. We can teach her to hunt and all kinds of things."

Andromeda petted the puppy's head smiling. Then she sighed.

"You really shouldn't have Ted, where will we put her?"

"I got her a dog bed; she can sleep in Dora's room. She's house trained so all we need to do is put a doggy door on the back door and I got her a leash so Dora and one of us can walk her. We can put her food and water dishes in the kitchen or dining room where the tile is and I believe that's all."

"You really have thought it al out." Andromeda said.

"Because I knew you would need me to be certain I knew what I was doing." Ted laughed. "I'm going to walk down Ellie's and give drop her off."

Andromeda smiled as her left. Ted grinned to himself. It was Andromeda in fact who had talked him into the dog. He was allergic to most kinds, but beagles were an exception. All his best intentions were fueled by her and it would remain that way.

_**There are lessons in this life I can't learn all by myself, there is beauty I can only see through the eyes of someone else.**_

"Don't know much about science books don't know much about the French I took." Ted sang at the top of his lungs. Andromeda came in wondering what he was doing. Ted took her by the hand and spun her around still singing. "What I do know is I love you and know that if you love me too, what a wonderful world this would be."

"Ted what in the world are you doing?" Andromeda laughed.

"Singing with Herman's Hermits," Ted replied as the song faded away. He walked over to the record player and turned it off.

"Herman's Hermits, what is that a rabid pet?" Andromeda asked.

"A band, you are so uncultured Andromeda." Ted said putting a new record on. "Please tell you know who this is." He said as Hound Dog came on. He took Andromeda's hands again and spun her in a funky beginning to a jive.

"Of course, Elvis is a classic. He was a very gifted singer and wizard." Andromeda grinned. Ted stopped and stared at her.

"He's a wizard?"

"Duh,"

"See, I would have never known that if I had married a "nice muggle girl" as you suggested." Ted said dancing again.

"And I would have never been subjected to your nerdiness." Andromeda teased.

_**There's a place I've always heard of only love can take me to but I need someone beside me let it be you.**_

Ted enjoyed the feel of Andromeda's hand even more now that it had his ring on it. He had never felt so happy before, not even when Ellie had told him that his parent's had gotten him a car for his sixteenth birthday. He had heard rumors that love took you places you had never dreamed of before. He believed it.

When he was with Andromeda, he was no longer in Britain fearing for his life every day of the week. He was in Greece, still on their honeymoon or in America rafting down the Grand Canyon like they pretended to do at the local water park. He was suddenly a little kid again seeing things for the first time.

To think Andromeda had almost given this up. As Ted gazed at her sitting beside him watching the birds play in the bird bath by the fence. She was a sight to behold. True, every now and then she looked more like Bellatrix than Andromeda but that was only when he made her mad. Now she looked like and angel.

"Do you remember what I said my favorite Greek story was?" he asked her suddenly.

"Sorry, I don't think so." Andromeda said leaning into his chest.

"Let me help you. A woman was tied to a rock out at sea by her family, the people you should be able to trust. She was rescued by Perseus and they fell in love. Sound familiar?"

"The story of Andromeda," Andromeda said. "It sounds very familiar. My family threw me out too, not because of a god but some crazy "dark lord." I guess that makes you my Perseus?" she asked.

"I guess it does," Ted said thoughtfully.

"I prefer Ted to Perseus," Andromeda giggled. Ted laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't change my name."

Right now they were in heaven and the sunset was the perfect ending to that perfect day.

_**Let it be you who wakes me in the morning**_

"Ted, wake up honey or you'll be late for work." Andromeda said. Ted grumbled and sat up. Andromeda looked strained something that her voice didn't show.

"What's wrong 'Dromeda?" he asked.

"It's the news…I was reading the Daily Prophet and…I have a feeling you're going to be very busy at the broadcast station." Andromeda said.

"Why?" Ted asked quickly getting dressed. Andromeda sighed and handed him the paper she had left on the dresser. Ted gasped.

"He's gone but how?"

"They say it was because of the Potter's son." Andromeda said struggling.

"The Potter's…you mean James and Lily's son?" Ted asked agape. Andromeda nodded.

"But…I thought that they were hidden by a Fidelius Charms…Sirius said so…"

"He was their Secret Keeper…the Potter's are dead…Harry's off to live with muggles…what conclusion do you think they will jump to?" Andromeda asked worried.

"That Sirius turned them in." Ted said quietly.

"Exactly!" Andromeda shrieked. "If they catch him he's in for life!"

"Calm down, I'll see what I can find out while I'm at work." Ted tossed the paper into the trash bin and kissed Andromeda lightly. "Don't worry so much."

He was about to head downstairs when he stopped.

"Good morning, since you forgot to."

"This isn't like every other morning you sleep in." Andromeda said. "I let you because I was distracted. Ted shrugged.

"Still, I like it when you wake me up with good morning and a kiss." He smiled before leaving the room.

_**Let it be you who lays down with me each night **_

Ted and Andromeda were fast asleep their arms wrapped around each other. It was a night like any other night and yet something woke Ted up. He blinked his eyes several times before he realized the door was open.

"Daddy?" his little asked in a small voice.

"Dora, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare." Dora said stifling a little sob.

"Didn't you feed it hay?" Ted asked.

"I tried but it ate me instead." Dora said. Ted tried not to laugh.

"Okay honey, come on, get in." he said lifting the covers. Dora hurried over, glancing behind her once before climbing into her parents' bed. Andromeda shifted as Dora accidentally kicked her.

"Nymphadora what are you doing?" Andromeda asked sleepily.

"Daddy said I could sweep wiff you because I had a nightmare." Nymphadora said snuggling next to her mother. Andromeda sighed.

"Your father just can't say no to you."

"Sure I can, I just don't want to." Ted answered.

"Hmm," Andromeda managed before falling back asleep.

_**Side by side we can dream together let it come true let it be you. **_

For a while now Ted and Andromeda had had their fingers crossed that Nymphadora would make it through auror training alive. Andromeda believed she could make it as an auror, though she disapproved of the career. Ted was a little more skeptical because she had his grace and she was already having trouble with Stealth and Tracking.

That afternoon they would find out if she passed. Both were nervous and rather jumpy. Andromeda couldn't concentrate on her book. She'd read the same paragraph six times before she gave up. Ted was pacing around the house trying to find something to do to get his mind off his daughter. Unfortunately, Andromeda kept the house in tip top order so he found nothing wrong and was just walking aimlessly.

They both jumped when the key unlocked the front door. Nymphadora came in with a sour look on her face. Ted and Andromeda exchanged a glance. This wasn't good, had she failed? Andromeda hurried forward.

"Nymphadora is everything all right?" she asked.

"Don't call me that," Tonks said irritably.

"Dora what happened, did you pass?" Ted asked wringing his hands.

"Oh I passed," Tonks said plopping on the couch. Andromeda sighed and Ted visibly relaxed.

"That's great news, why are you so upset then?" Andromeda asked.

"I was so excited to be an auror, so what happens? Moody retires! The git, he leaves me just as I get into the field and now I'm stuck with Shacklebolt. He's terrifying! He looks like he could rip me in half with his bare hands!" Tonks shouted. Andromeda laughed. It wasn't awful news.

"Why are you laughing?" Tonks demanded.

"We know Shacklebolt; he's actually a very nice guy. You're lucky to be with him and not directly under Scrimgeour." Ted said. "Your mother and I have dreamed about the day you finally became an auror. So quit being a sour puss and let's got to Fortesque's to celebrate!"

Andromeda shook her head but smiled. Tonks rolled her eyes but allowed her parent's to haul her to Diagon Alley via Floo powder. After all, she saw the exchange of money between her parents and she was very eager to know what they had bet on.

**A/N: I know it doesn't all exactly fit but hey I still like. A big thanks to Skittle713 for reviewing! I love alerts and stuff but reviews are a lot more helpful!**

**Dinosoprano =]**


	11. Don't Close Your Eyes

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Keith Whitley. I changed the words so that it is a girl rather than a guy singing it**

Don't Close Your Eyes

_** I know you loved her a long time ago**_

Astoria walked into the Great Hall still half asleep. This wasn't exactly good because she had potions first thing and Snape was a monster even to some of his own House. She sat down and began pouring milk on a bowl of corn flakes. She heard a giggle and looked up then scowled. Pansy Parkinson was all over Draco Malfoy and he was soaking it up like a sponge.

Astoria looked away. Unlike all the other girls in her House, she wasn't fawning over the handsome third year. He was too full of himself for her and he hated the Weasleys. She happened to be friends with Ginny Weasley and Astoria thought she was a very nice girl. Parkinson giggled again. No wonder all of Daphne's friends were in Ravenclaw.

Glancing again at the couple Astoria tried to figure out exactly what drew the two together. It wasn't hard to figure out. The Malfoys were a very influential, powerful and rich family. Pureblood to the last drop and the Parkinson's would be pleased to have their daughter marry into the family. Draco obviously just liked the attention her got from her.

While Astoria was watching them and trying to figure out why people would do that to themselves, Malfoy looked her way. Astoria looked away quickly. She could feel Malfoy still watching her and she decided it was time to leave. She was shy, which is why many Slytherin's over looked her. Malfoy was one who did. He had never looked at her once and she wasn't going to let it happen again. She didn't want to get mixed up with someone like him, even as a friend. His family was bad news for everyone.

As she left the Great Hall she heard Parkinson over everyone else.

"Draco, whatever are you looking at?" she cooed sickeningly.

"Nothing, Pansy," Draco answered. Astoria took one last look at the couple. She wished she hadn't. It was worse than Daphne and her boyfriend when she accidentally caught them in Daphne's room together. Astoria hadn't realized how flat Parkinson's face could and she really didn't want to see it get flatter so she bolted to the dungeons.

_**And even now in my arms you still want her I know**_

Astoria couldn't believe she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him. Parkinson had broken up with him two weeks ago and she knew it still stung. Draco was not the type to be broken up with. He was the one who did the breaking. Still, he was a handsome young man, a prefect, part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, and he was being quite the gentleman.

"How about we stop at the Three Broomstick's and warm up?" he suggested through his scarf.

"Sure," Astoria said. It was rather cold out. Draco led her to the pub and opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him.

"What kind of guy would I be to not hold the door open for you?" he said with a wink. Astoria blushed. Now don't you fall for him. You know he's trying to make Parkinson jealous. Draco led her to a table in the corner and pulled out her seat. Astoria sat and he pushed it in.

"I'll go get some butterbeers and be right back." He said hurrying to the bar. Astoria watched him. He was really very sweet. Ginny had warned her to be careful, but she felt rather safe with him. Maybe being over confident wasn't all bad.

Draco came back with two warm butterbeers. He set on in front of Astoria and the other in front of himself. Then he sat down and pulled off his mittens and scarf. He sighed.

"It's much warmer in here." He said.

"Yes, no snow blowing in your face and stinging you." Astoria said taking a sip of her frothing drink. "Draco, why did you ask me on a date?" Astoria blurted. Draco looked confused.

"You seemed like a nice girl. Would you rather I asked Daphne? She hates my guts." He said.

"Why?" Astoria asked. She knew perfectly why of course, but she was curious if he knew. Draco shrugged.

"Beats me, she's just never liked me." He looked out the window behind me. Astoria followed his gaze. It was Parkinson and she was standing very close to Blaise Zabini. Astoria turned away uninterested. She saw Draco's hand clenched around his napkin. She didn't know why, but it hurt that he was so angry about his ex being with a different guy.

"So the truth comes out." She said quietly. Draco looked at her. "You wanted to make Parkinson jealous so you asked the first girl you saw to Hogsmeade." Astoria stood and Draco stared dumbfounded. "Well you can't use me, good-bye Malfoy." With that she stormed out of the pub and all the way back to Hogwarts. When she made it to the safety of her room she burst into tears. So much for not falling for him.

_**But darling this time let your memories die when you hold me tonight don't close your eyes. **_

Astoria came back to the common room late. She was throbbing all over from detention. Those awful Carrows had expected her to attack Ginny. She refused on basic principle, so both she and Ginny were given detention for "insolence." They had taken the Cruciatus Curse four times for their punishment.

She slumped onto a couch too sore to go to her room. The fire was burning brightly still. Was someone still up? Astoria sat up looking around. The school was a lot creepier now that the Dark lord was in charge. Someone moved in one of the armchairs. Astoria nearly screamed. It was Draco.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you had detention so I waited up for you."

"Why would you do that?" They hadn't spoken since the day she walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. Astoria glared.

"About what exactly, we have nothing to discuss."

"I wanted to apologize about the one date we went on. You never allowed me to get close enough. Yes, I was using you to make Pansy jealous and that was wrong. I shouldn't have." He sighed and sat beside Astoria. She inched a little ways away.

"What's done is done and you can't change the past." Astoria said.

"I know, but I've been thinking about it nearly every day since then and it's been eating at me almost worse than when I saw Dumbledore murdered or Professor Burbage sacrificed to a snake." Draco said. Astoria shuddered.

"How do you handle all it? The Dark Lord living in your house, the deaths and tortured, all of it?" she asked. Though she wouldn't admit it, she still really liked him.

"I spend most of my time in my room." Draco replied. "Though I feel like a prisoner when I do,"

"Don't you think Harry Potter feels the same way?" Astoria asked. Draco looked into her brown eyes.

"Yes, I know he does." He finally said after a long pause. "I saw him a week ago."

"You did?" Astoria asked shocked. Draco nodded.

"Some Snatchers got him, but he escaped right under Bellatrix's nose." He laughed. Then he grew somber again. "That's why I came back early. Mother didn't want me to get tortured."

"That's awful," Astoria said. "His own followers,"

"Yeah," Draco said still looking at her. "That's why I feel so bad when I see how many times you get tortured. I don't know what it feels like, but I certainly wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy, though it certainly did happen to her."

"Hermione Granger you mean?" Astoria asked. Draco nodded.

"I wanted to stop her, Bellatrix I mean, but I was too afraid she'd turn on me. Dad and Mum tried but to no avail. She almost died. I was sick from it that night."

Feeling awful, Astoria scooted closer to him and put a comforting hand on his.

"No one should have to see it any more than they should feel it." She said. "It's just as bad."

"Astoria, can admit something to you?" Draco asked after another long pause.

"Fire away,"

"You're a really good friend if you don't mind me calling you that." He said shyly for him. Astoria smiled. She looped her arm through his even though it hurt.

"No, I don't mind at all, _friend._"

_**Maybe I've been a fool holding on all this time**_

Astoria finished her make-up and went to the fireplace ready to Floo home. Daphne was getting married and the engagement party was that night. And Draco was going to be there. True, they were still just friends, but Astoria felt there was still hope. He'd been dating on and off and so had she but none of their relationships lasted very long.

When she arrived she hugged her sister and parents. Then she went to mingle hoping to find the platinum blonde hair of her long time crush. He was standing in a corner with Pansy Parkinson. Astoria stopped walking. They were obviously talking quietly and they were fondling each others hands. Feeling suddenly sick, Astoria went to find some of her other friends. Seeing none, she fled to the porch outside.

"Astoria?" Astoria turned around to see Draco. He smiled. "Daphne said you would be late. I guess that's not unusual for you?" he asked joining her.

"Not really, I am usually late." Astoria replied trying to keep her tone light. It didn't fool Draco.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, my job is just draining. That was why I was late. He wouldn't let me off sooner." Astoria explained.

"Mmm," Draco made a disbelieving sound. "You're a reporter, right?"

"Yes, I work with the Daily Prophet." Astoria said.

"You would think I would see you more often then." Draco commented. "As I work in the Law Enforcement Department."

"Really, wow, I didn't think they would let someone like you in…not that you…I mean…" Astoria trailed off blushing. Draco laughed.

"It's okay, I didn't think so either but Potter pulled some strings. My boss is okay with me now though. He says I work harder than his house-elf." They both laughed.

"So…are you and Par-Pansy back together?" Astoria asked. Draco grimaced.

"Sort of, my father's doing. Says I need to get my image back."

"So, you don't like her any better than you did when you were seventeen?" Astoria asked trying not to laugh at his face.

"I'd sooner date a warthog." Draco said. "The moment I find a good replacement, I'm dumping her like yesterday's meatloaf."

Astoria laughed. "You sure have a way with words."

"Why don't we go dance? If you disappear to long people will get suspicious." Draco said. Astoria placed her hand in his.

"Best not let them do that, huh?" she said following him inside to the dance floor.

_**But I keep hoping some day that you'll see the light let it be me tonight and don't close your eyes. **_

Draco and Astoria had spent a long Saturday with a group of their friends. They had played Quidditch before heading to the beach where they had a pinic lunch and a barbeque dinner. They played beach volley ball and flew kites. By ten that night everyone was exhausted and they bid each other farewell and headed for home.

Draco had insisted on taking Astoria home. Though she could Apparate just fine, she allowed him to be the gentleman he was and take her home. They were now currently standing in front of he door. She was trying to find the right key since she had so many and Draco was trying not to laugh.

"Aha, there you are you little monster!" she cheered finally getting the right key. Draco laughed out loud.

"You are one strange cookie, Astoria." He said. She shrugged.

"Talking to yourself is very healthy."

"They say it's the first step to insanity." Draco teased. Astoria stuck her tongue out and proceeded to open the door.

"I had fun today, thanks for inviting me." She said once the door was open. Draco smiled.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you." He said. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, thanks for bringing me home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" They ate lunch together quite a bit.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said. There was an awkward pause.

"Erm, well, goodnight," Astoria said going into her house.

"Astoria?" She turned around. She had never heard him sound quite like that so…nervous.

"Yes?" She waited patiently. Draco came up to the door.

"Remember how I told you I'd dump Parkinson the moment I found the perfect girl?" he asked.

"Yes, you seemed to be very eager in dumping her." Astoria said.

"Well, I found her, the right one." Draco said. "I just hope she'll have me."

Astoria looked surprised. "Really, who?"

He took a step closer to her so that he was in her doorway too.

"You," he said. Astoria blushed. She couldn't believe her ears. He wanted her. After so many years of hoping of just being friends, he finally saw her. She smiled.

"I didn't think I was much more than a friend." She said. Draco smiled shyly.

"You're a lot more than that and you gave me plenty of signs, I just missed like a typical guy."

Astoria laughed. "You got that right."

"So, will you consent to going out with me for real this time?" Draco asked. Astoria pretended to think. Draco's face fell a bit.

"I think I can manage that." She finally said. Draco smiled and sighed in relief. Then before she knew what was going on, Draco had kissed her. She had never been kissed by a guy before. She had never wanted to but she imagined that Draco was a million times better at it than any guy she'd ever held hands with. When they broke a part, Draco almost seemed embarrassed but Astoria hugged him.

"Goodnight boyfriend. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She said.

"Goodnight girlfriend, see you tomorrow." Draco replied.

_**Don't close your eyes let it be me don't pretend it's her in some fantasy.**_

Astoria was crying. She had been unpacking some of their things into their new house and she had found tons of pictures of several girls. Even Hermione was in there. Why had he brought this? Why had he hidden it from her? Who were they to him? She heard the front door open and she jerked her head up. He couldn't find her like this but it was too late.

Draco walked in and saw Astoria in a complete mess. She had scattered things around trying to sort them but she seemed to have stopped. What caught his attention were her puffy red eyes. He set her briefcase down and wound his way over to her. He knelt down beside her. Then he saw the pictures. He could have hit himself.

"Astoria…"

"Who are they?" she demanded.

"Muggleborns, there's a box full of men too. We're trying to sort out who was killed and who was hurt and who's missing and who was unaffected by the war." Draco explained.

"How come I can't find the men?" she asked.

"Andrew has them, you know, my partner?" Draco said. "I promise, it's all from work."

"Are you sure, some of these women are definitely lookers." Astoria said tossing aside a Marilyn Monroe wannabe. Draco forced her new wife to look at him.

"Astoria, I want you to understand, to me none of them are as beautiful as you. None of them have your fun-loving personality. None of them would be able to see me without seeing a Death Eater. I chose you and I would choose you all over again if I had to. You're the only person who sees me as just Draco. Why would I give that up?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"I don't know, I guess I just overreacted. I'm so sorry Draco." Astoria said clinging to him.

"It's okay love, next time I'll label my boxes." Draco said.

"Yes, please do," Astoria agreed causing them both to laugh.

_**Darling just once let yesterday go and you'll find more love than you've ever known. **_

"Why would they do that?" Astoria asked her fuming husband.

"Isn't it obvious? The background checks allow them to know exactly who they've hired and who they plan to hire." Draco spat. "It allows them to fire people for legitimate reasons from previous affiliations."

"Well, they can't fire you can they? I mean, you may have been a Death Eater but you never exactly did anything." Astoria said trying to clam him down.

"They can get me for two accounts of attempted murder." Draco said. "Weasley would have no problem telling them I poisoned him."

"Technically, Slughorn poisoned him." Astoria said.

"Rosmerta gave it to him to give to Dumbledore from her." Draco huffed.

"Then it was Rosmerta who poisoned Ron."

"She was under my Imperious Curse!" Draco shouted." Which they can also get me for if they over look anything else."

Astoria sighed.

"Draco, I'm sure Harry will pull more strings for you. He likes you now. You get along fairly well…"

"There's only so much he can do. He's getting the background check to you know. All of us are being given Veritiserum." He put his face in his hands in frustration. Astoria pulled his face up to hers.

"Maybe that's the problem. You think too much on the past. You keep blaming yourself for things which were out of your control. You didn't ask Bell to open up the package to look at the cursed locket. You didn't tell Slughorn to forget he had the mead or tell Ron to drink it. You didn't want to put Rosmerta under a curse. You were saving your family." Astoria kissed him. "What you need to focus on is who you are now. You're a hard worker, a gentleman, a good husband, friendly, and a million other things that I could rattle off. You're a good person and that's what they need to see."

Draco smiled gratefully. "It's no wonder I married you." He said kissing her.

"You'd be lost without me that's for sure." Astoria teased. "Why don't I get your mind off of tomorrow?" she asked kissing him again and again. Draco responded by pulling her down onto the couch with him.

_**Just hold me tight when you love me tonight and don't close your eyes.**_

**A/N: Ooo, I ended with the song, crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this because frankly, I did. Keith Whitley is totally amazing and if you haven't heard of him it's because he's dead…but I suggest you go listen to this song on youtube because he has an amazing voice. TTFN!**

**Dinosoprano =]**


	12. Paint Me A Birmingham

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is by Tracy Lawrence. **

Paint Me A Birmingham

_**He was sittin' there, his brush in hand paintin' waves as they danced across the sand. With every stroke, he brought to life the deep blue of the ocean against the mornin' sky. I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes. He said for twenty dollars I'll paint you anything. **_

It was a hot day in July. The ocean waves sparkled in the sun that hung in a cloudless sky. James waked down the board walk thinking. How could everything gone so wrong? He and Allie had been so happy and James had been so stupid. It had been those stupid reporters. If they had just left them alone…

_Stop, you know it's your fault you git_ James told himself. The reporters had only wanted a few pictures of the "Chosen One's" eldest son and his girlfriend. James was the one who didn't try to leave and escape them. He played right into her hands. It reminded him strongly of the Princess Diaries, a movie he and Allie had watched when they were younger.

He stopped part of the way down the board walk. A man was sitting there painting the ocean scene in front of him. He was surrounded by beautiful paintings. There was a magnificent mountain range, a dainty meadow with blue flowers and there was one of a couple on a porch swing sharing an ice cream cone. The girl was blonde like Allie. James sighed.

"You look down son." The painter commented.

"A little, you're a very good artist." James said.

"Would you like me to paint something for you?" he asked. James raised his eyebrows.

"You would do that?" he asked.

"For ten pounds I'll paint you whatever you like." The man responded.

_**Could you Paint Me A Birmingham make it look just the way I planned. A little house on the edge of town porch goin' all the way around.  
**_

"Sure," James pulled out a ten pound note and handed it to the painter.

"Now, what would you like?" he asked. James thought. He thought of Allie. She had told him she dreamed of living in a little house, white with a wrap around porch. She wanted to live on the outskirts of town where there was plenty of room for a large yard. She wanted a tire swing and porch swing with little white porch chairs and a pond in the backyard. He smiled.

"A little white house in the country. I want it to have a wrap around porch and with a swing and porch chairs. There should be a big oak tree out front with a tire swing. And a fish pond." James said.

"Sounds like a dream home." The painter said.

"It feels like a dream now," James whispered.

_**Put her there in the front yard swing cotton dress make it, early spring. For a while she'll be, mine again if you can Paint Me A Birmingham. **_

"Come to think of it, you see the blonde girl in this picture?" James asked pointing to the couple on the porch swing. He nodded.

"It's one of my favorites. I based her off of my daughter."

"My…girlfriend looks like her and I would like her to be in the painting too." James said.

"Where would you like her?"

"On the porch swing," James said with a sigh. "She would like that."

___**  
He looked at me, with knowing eyes then took a canvas from a bag there by his side picked up a brush, and said to me Son just where in this picture would you like to be  
I said if there's any way you can could you paint me back into her arms again.**_

The painter picked up a new canvas and started outlining the painting. He dipped his brush into many colors. The painting took form faster than James thought it would.

"It sounds like you and your girl are no longer together." He said looking at me.

"I screwed up. I'm hoping to make it up to her." James said. "I hope she likes this painting."

"She will, my art is loved by everyone. Whether she forgives you or not is a totally different matter." The painter said. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't answer my letters." James said frustrated.

"Have you tried calling her?" the painter asked. James looked at him for a moment. Then he remembered Muggles used phones.

"Yes, she doesn't answer those either and she's never home when I stop by."

"You must have really upset her." The painter said. James nodded dejectedly.

"Son, where in this picture would you like to be?" he asked. James hadn't thought of that.

"I want to be next to her. Like a real couple on the porch swing." He finally decided. The painter smiled. I can do that."

When the painting was finally finished James was very impressed. It was like a dream that came true. He and Allie were at her dream home. He took the painting, thanked the painter and found a safe spot to Apparate to Allie's home. Feeling very nervous, James knocked on the door. Neville opened it. He smiled.

"I figured you'd be back. She's in her room." He said. James nodded.

"Thanks,"

"What have you got there?" Neville asked.

"Er, just a painting. I went down to the board walk today." James said. Neville smiled.

"Ah, a Mark DeMoso painting. He's the best in the area. Never seen a more talented artist." He said going to the kitchen. James swallowed and went upstairs. He walked to the second door on the right and knocked. The door opened and Allie's blonde head poked out.

"What do you want, James?" she asked.

"I came to apologize again and to give you something." James said.

"I don't want any of your gifts James. I've told you already. Your big head got in the way. Some other girl can have you." She tried to slam the door shut but James stuck his foot in the doorway. Allie glared.

"Potter," she growled.

"Just take a look at the painting. I had it specially made for you." James said. Allie looked surprised. She loved art. He knew that when the painter…Mark…had asked if he wanted his own. Allie sighed dramatically.

"Fine," she opened the door. James lifted the painting and handed it to her. She gasped. It was beautiful. "It's…it's my dream home."

"Yeah, I had him make it just the way you described it to me. James said shyly.

"Is that…is that us? On the swing?" she asked.

"Yes," James said. Allie looked at him her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you forgive me and that you'll be my girlfriend again." James said. "I promise not to pull anymore stupid stunts."

Allie laid the painting on her desk and flung her arms around James.

"I'm holding you to that promise." She whispered. James hugged her back thrilled that it had worked.

"Don't worry, I will." He promised again. Then he kissed her…just as her brother Frankie came out of the bathroom.

"Dad, they're making out in the hallway!" he shouted.

"Okay," Neville called back up making James and Allie laugh. All was good again.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. **

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I thought I would put a sort of couples key in here because I love sappy love ballads so there will be a lot of them. I am also sure that there will be songs in here with characters you won't know because I either haven't gotten that far in my other fics or I haven't started them yet. Hopefully this will help you see the couples/families/enemies/etc. Non-canon characters that I made up with have an * by them.

Married: CHILDREN:

Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black- BILIUS, CHARLES* AND ARTHUR

Arthur Weasley/Molly Prewett- BILL, CHARLIE, PERCY, FRED, GEORGE, RON AND GINNY

Walburga Black/Orion Black- SIRIUS AND REGULUS A.

James Potter/Lily Evans- HARRY POTTER

Sirius Black/Savannah White*- PATRICK*

Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks- TEDDY LUPIN

Ted Tonks/Andromeda Black- NYMPHADORA

Ballatrix Black/Rodolphus Lestrange- N/A

Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy- DRACO

Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier- BELLATRIX, ANDROMEDA AND NARCISSA

Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour- VICTOIRE, DOMINIQUE AND LOUIS

Charlie Weasley/Chelsea Wood*- NYMPHADORA (MIMI)* AND APOLLO*

Percy Weasley/Audrey Clark- MOLLY AND LUCY

George Weasley/Angelina Johnson- FRED AND ROXANNE

Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger- ROSE AND HUGO

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley- JAMES S, ALBUS AND LILY L.

Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott- ALLISON (ALLIE)* and FRANKLIN (FRANKIE)*

Seamus Finnegan/Lavender Brown-LIAM FINNEGAN*

Dean Thomas/Parvati Patil-ALEXANDER THOMAS*

Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander-LORCAN AND LYSANDER

Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass-SCORPIUS

Paul Davis*/Savannah White*-ARTHUR*

Patrick Black*/Vanessa Ferarra*-REGULUS*

Lee Jordan/Alicia Spinnet-MICHELLE*AND DAVID JORDAN*

Dan Potter*/Tallulah Harper*- JAMES POTTER

Abram White*/Aislyn Harper*- SAVANNAH* AND DAVID (DAVE)*

David (Dave) White*/Karen Beckham*- AARON*, KYLIE* and DANNI*

Dudley Dursley/Nadine Evers*- CHARLOTTE* AND GABRIELLE*

Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans-DUDLEY

John Lupin*/Emma Louise Hays (Emmy Lou)*(divorced)-ROMILDA* AND REMUS

Cho Chang/David Fritz*(muggle)-KAI*

Lewis Longbottom*/Augusta Sharp- FRANK

Frank Longbottom/Alice Marks-NEVILLE

Theodore Tonks*/ *-TED AND ELLIE*

Garrett Mot*/Ellie Tonks*-MADELEINE* AND EDWARD*

Todd Riley*/Cecelia Lutokas*

Albus Dumbledore/Rebekah Tailor *- WOLFGANG*

Wolfgang Dumbledore*/Evelyn Moor*- MINERVA

Minerva Dumbledore/Myron McGonagall*-JOSHUA* AND SARIAH*

Xenophilius Lovegood/Lunella Pierce*- LUNA

Benjamin Granger*/ Samantha Grey*- HERMIONE

Tobias Snape/Eileen Prince- SERVERUS

Percival Dumbledore/Kendra Downing- ALBUS, ABERFORTH, AND ARIANNA

_Engaged (for those who only got that far):_

_Alphard Black/Gabrielle Mason *_

_Fred Weasley/Katie Bell-GISELLE*_

_Lucius Malfoy/Andromeda Black_

**Dated (or dating for Second gen.):**

**Bill Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks**

**Percy Weasley /Penelope Clearwater**

**Fred Weasley /Angelina Johnson**

**George Weasley /Alicia Spinnet**

**Ron Weasley /Lavender Brown**

**Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum**

**Harry Potter/Cho Chang**

**Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson**

**Rose Weasley/Alexander Thomas**

**Scorpius Malfoy/Anna Zabini**

**Remus Lupin/Mary McDonald**

**Teddy Lupin/ Cassandra Roberts**

**Victoire Weasley/Michael Wood**

**Victoire Weasley/Richard Clemins**

**Dominique Weasley/Eric Bieber**

**Peter Pettigrew/Erica Schmidt**

**Regulus A. Black/Amelia Bones**

**Charlie Weasley wanted to date Nymphadora Tonks**

**Severus Snape wanted to date Lily Evans (duh)**

**Tom Riddle (GASP)/ Lizzy Lutokas***

Second Generation:

**Louis Weasley/Genevieve Cossart***

Apollo Wealsey/Ami Paulson*- MATTHEW* AND CARVER*

**Fred Weasley/Stephanie Boot***

**Hugo Weasley/Bethany Carson***

**James S. Potter/Allison(Allie) Longbottom***

**Albus Potter/Caroline Schumacher***

**Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley**

Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley- SAMUEL*, REBECCA*, ARIANNA* AND ISAAC*

**Franklin (Frankie) Longbottom*/Shelby Corner***

**Regulus Black*/Lily L. Potter**

**Dominique Weasley/Richard Clemins***

**David Jordan*/Molly Weasley**

**Alexander Thomas*/Lucy Weasley**

**Liam Finnegan*/Roxanne Weasley**

**Lorcan Scamander/Vidalia Everly***

**Lysander Scamander/ Lorrie Gooding***

Max Peterson/Giselle Weasley*- THERESA*, DANIEL* AND SCOTT*

Nymphadora (Mimi) Weasley*/Stephan Roberson*-ELEANOR* AND SETH*

**Charlotte Dursley*/Wesley Boot***

**Feel free to ask me any questions if you're confused. Heck, I couldn't keep track of them all. **

**The ever correcting (=P) dinosoprano. **


	14. Annie's Song

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Annie's Song by John Denver. **

Annie's Song

_You fill up my senses like a night in the forest_

"Ted, we really shouldn't be out here after hours. We'll be in so much trouble if we're caught. Plus, we're prefects! We should be following the rules, not breaking them!"

"Quit worrying 'Dromeda, we won't get caught. Hagrid's the only one who comes into the forest. He won't turn us in."

"Are you sure?'

"Positive, now come on," Ted said pulling Andromeda further into the Forbidden Forest. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Andromeda spoke again.

"Ted, we aren't going to get lost are we? I'd hate to be stuck in the Forbidden Forest at night."

"Don't worry; we really haven't gone that far in, I just want to show you something that can only be seen at night."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. It was just like Ted to lead her off to some unknown destination in the middle of their patrols. After another ten minutes, Ted stopped beside a bush.

"Hagrid showed me this when I had detention last week. It was so beautiful and I knew you'd love it. Close your eyes,"

Andromeda sighed but obeyed. Ted took her hands and stepped around the bush. The forest suddenly seemed much lighter through her eyelids.

"Okay, open them!" Ted said. Andromeda slowly opened her eyes and gasped. All around her were white lily-like flowers. She called them lily-like because each and every blossom glowed like a firefly. It was the most beautiful meadow Andromeda had ever been in.

"Oh, Ted, they're beautiful,"

"They're called Moon Blossoms," Ted explained. "They only open at night...kind of like you."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked.

"You only talk to me at night," Ted sighed. Andromeda looked guilty but didn't say another word.

_Like the mountains in springtime_

Ted took a deep breath. He loved the smell of a mountain in spring. He was staying with his parents in their summer cabin in the Scottish peaks. He loved the little wood cabin. It reminded him a lot of Hagrid's hut. He loved the smell of a wood fire in a fireplace or the wet dog smell when his sister's dog when he came in from the lake.

His favorite part about the cabin was that almost everything reminded him of his new girlfriend. He had finally convinced Andromeda to be his girlfriend before the end of their fifth year much to her reluctance. He took another deep breath. The air smelled like the Andromeda's spring fresh air freshener that she used behind Professor Slughorn's back in Potion's class.

The lake by the cabin was the same dark blue as Andromeda's eyes. In fact, the wood that the cabin was made of was the same color as her tan after a summer of beach houses and parties. The grass was the same shade as the green in her school uniform. The blue sky with the bright sun in it reminded him of the sparkle in her eyes every time they had prefect duty together.

Everything reminded him of her. He was twitterpated.

_Like a walk in the rain_

Andromeda was in the owlery staring out the window at the dismal gray clouds. It had been raining since before the school had woken up. She hated rain. It made for a very boring day. Andromeda didn't even have the energy to look around when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her.

"There you are come on, 'Dromeda," Ted tugged on Andromeda's arm.

"Where are we going?" Andromeda asked.

"Outside," Ted replied.

"Uh, Ted, it's raining," Andromeda pointed out.

"So? You aren't sugar, you aren't going to melt," Ted laughed.

"But…"

"Oh relax, my sister and I always go for a walk in the rain singing songs from musicals. I thought you would like it," Ted explained stopping before the entrance hall doors.

"I…oh why the heck, let's go," Andromeda smiled allowing Ted to pull her out into the downpour.

_Like a storm in a desert_

"I wonder what it would be like to experience a sandstorm," Todd said sitting upside down on the couch beside Ted in Ted's living room. As he said this a tornado of dust came sweeping through the room and out the front door. Ted and Todd blinked and looked at each other. Andromeda poked her head into the room.

"Boy, you guys wouldn't believe how dusty this house gets. You hungry?" she asked.

"Sure," Ted said still looking at the front door. Andromeda looked at him but shrugged her shoulders and went to make some sandwiches.

"Actually Todd, I don't think I have to wonder anymore,"

_Like a sleepy blue ocean_

Ted and Andromeda were sitting on a deserted beach watching the sunset. Andromeda was leaning against Ted's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Their first anniversary was amazing. They had spent the day in the town nearby playing tourist. Ted had insisted on taking lots of pictures much to Andromeda's annoyance.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked.

"Yes, I loved dinner and swimming with dolphins," Andromeda replied looking up at him and smiling. He kissed her nose.

"Did you know your eyes are the same color as the ocean?" Ted asked pushing her bangs out of her face. Andromeda smiled shyly.

"No they're not," she said quietly.

"No, really, they are the same dark blue as the deep part of the ocean where the water is calm and placid…kind of like we are right now watching the sunset," Ted explained. Andromeda giggled.

"You are such a kidder," she said. Ted chuckled.

"Happy Anniversary, 'Dromeda," he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Ted," she whispered back just before he pulled her into a kiss.

_You fill up my senses come fill me again. _

Andromeda woke to the sunlight streaming through the window onto the bed. She blinked slightly disoriented. She shifted slightly to bring some feeling back into the arm she had slept on.

"Morning love," Ted muttered having just woken up himself. Andromeda rolled over to smile at him.

"Morning," she said caressing his cheek. He smiled. "Sleep well?" she asked.

Ted nodded. "You?"

"Like a baby," Andromeda replied. Ted kissed her. They stayed like that for several minutes. Ted finally broke and stared at her lovingly.

"Why are you so irresistible?" he finally asked. Andromeda smiled.

"You just don't know how to say no."

"I do too, I told you no to that ugly curtain you wanted to buy last week," Ted replied indignantly. Andromeda frowned.

"It wasn't ugly, it was classy,"

"I'd rather look poor," ted said. When he saw Andromeda's expression he quickly repented. "Not that we are. How could I be poor when I have the most amazing wife in the world?"

"Oh, Ted," Andromeda said shoving him playfully. "I should go make breakfast."

"Or we could stay right here," Ted said leaning over her and kissing her cheek. "In bed with each other," he kissed her other cheek. "And have some fun," he finished kissing her lips.

Andromeda giggled but didn't protest.

_Come let me love you _

"You need to stop pushing me away, Andromeda," Ted said for the fourth time that patrol. Andromeda rounded on him.

"Ted, I am engaged to another man. I can't do anything about that. I have no say in how to run my life. I am basically my parents' puppet and when I marry Lucius, I'll be his puppet," She whipped back around again but Ted grabbed her arm.

"If you let me in, I'll treat you a hundred, no a thousand times better than any of them. I won't control you. Let me love you like you deserve."

Andromeda stared at him. "Love me?" she whispered. Ted nodded.

"Let me love you," he whispered again.

_Let me give my life to you_

Andromeda looked at herself in the mirror. The white dress she wore was one that Ted's sister, Ellie, had made. It was beautiful. He long brown hair was curled and pulled into a ponytail. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace on.

"You ready Andromeda?" Ted's mother asked. Andromeda smiled at her future mother-in-law.

"Yes, I think so," she replied nervously. Ted's mother smiled and pulled her into hug.

"Don't worry; Ted doesn't care how you look. He just wants you to be with him forever," She pulled away. "You have no idea how much he loves you."

Andromeda blushed and smiled shyly.

"Come on dear, your uncle's waiting," Ted's mother said leading her out of the room to where her Uncle Alphard stood waiting for you.

"Thank you for doing this, Uncle Alphard," she said hugging him.

"Anything for my favorite niece," he said holding her close. "Someone's dreams had to come true,"

The music cued up. Ellie and Cecelia began walking down the aisle. When the music changed, Alphard took Andromeda's arm and the two walked down the aisle. Ted had his goofy grin plastered on his face. Andromeda fought the urge to roll her eyes. At least she knew he was extremely happy.

The vows flew by in a blur and soon Ted was kissing her to many cheers. Then he was leading her out the door and into the afternoon sun and off to wherever he had planned their honeymoon.

_Let me drown in your laughter _

"I'm home!" Ted called walking into the living room. There was no response so Ted set his stuff on the armchair and went in search of his wife. He found her in the kitchen staring at the tabletop. Ted sat beside her.

"'Dromeda?" he asked gently. "What's wrong?"

It was a moment before Andromeda shook her head as though coming out of a daze. She turned and looked at Ted. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Ted, when did get home?" she asked.

"About five minutes ago, Andromeda, what's wrong?" he asked again. Andromeda got a blank look in her eyes. Then without warning she burst into tears.

"Dromeda!" Ted said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm s-s-sorry, T-ted! It's j-just m-m-my Uncle Alphard d-d-died last n-night!" she sobbed into his chest. The news hit Ted harder than he let on. Alphard had given them enough starter money to allow them to buy a house and furniture to fill it. He had come over and helped them, move in even.

"Oh Annie," he said reverting to her childhood nickname holding her close. It was awful but Ted felt it wasn't quite right to cry over him. Alphard had been a very lively man. He wouldn't have wanted people mourning him. He would have wanted them to be happy. That's why Alphard had enjoyed Sirius' company so much. Andromeda's younger cousin was always causing mayhem and making everyone laugh.

"'Dromeda, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do," Ted began.

"Well there isn't, nothing can bring him back," Andromeda cried.

"Whoever said he left?" Ted asked. Andromeda stopped crying and looked at him skeptically.

"Are you mad, Ted Tonks?" she demanded. Ted shrugged.

"Maybe, but all I'm saying is that every time Sirius says "pull my finger" or "I could the question is would I?" you'll remember Alphard said it first."

Andromeda smiled faintly. "He did have a knack for horrible jokes, didn't he?" she asked.

"And yet they always made you laugh," Ted said. "Kind of like when he'd sneak up behind you and tickle your sides," he continued demonstrating by tickling Andromeda's sides. Andromeda burst into giggles and tried to break free of her husband unsuccessfully. After about five minutes of tickling her, the two were laughing so hard they couldn't remember why they'd started laughing in the first place.

"I guess you were right, Ted," Andromeda gasped leaning into him. "Uncle Alphard will always be here…to make my life miserable."

"Why do you say that?" Ted asked.

"Are you kidding? Sirius knows all his lame jokes and you know I'm ticklish now. How will I ever get away from you two?" Andromeda explained. Ted laughed.

"You won't," he said promptly tickling her again.

_Let me die in your arms_

Andromeda stared out the window. It was drizzling outside to match her mood. She was miserable. Three days ago her son-in-law had come home to tell her that Ted had been found in a forest glade not far from Dirk Creswell. He had nervously told her what happened before insisting he go tell Nymphadora.

A tear leaked out from one of her eyes. Ted was dead, gone forever. He wasn't coming home like he had promised all those months ago. She wrapped her fleece blanket tighter around her. What was she going to do without him? He had been her whole life. She had left everything she had ever known to be with him. Now all she had were a few pictures and a handful of memories.

_Whoever said he was gone?_

Andromeda couldn't quite pinpoint why that specific memory came back to her. Ted had told her that Uncle Alphard wasn't really gone but with her whenever she needed him. Maybe the same applied to Ted now. She may not be able to hold him to her or kiss him or yell at him for leaving the toilet seat up but he was still there. Nymphadora was living proof of that. She had his smile; Remus had learned a lot of Ted's jokes from Nymphadora and told them constantly to make his wife smile. Ted was still here.

Andromeda wiped her eyes. The pain would never go away. She would still hope to wake up and find Ted snoring in the bed next to her. She would still believe that one day they would grow old together. She would still think that they would die in each other's arms like they had decided when they had first been married.

_Let me lay down beside you_

Andromeda had never asked why there was an empty space beside Ted's grave. It seemed strange to think about it but she knew that one day she would lay there. It filled with a strange emotion like nervous longing. Most people didn't know where their bodies would be placed after they died.

Yet, here she stood staring at the empty spot beside her husband. She longed for the day when she could finally see him again but there was so much she would miss. She certainly couldn't leave before Teddy got married…not even before his first child was born. She didn't want to leave Teddy. Years ago it wouldn't have mattered to her she would have gladly laid down and died to rejoin the man she loved. That wasn't to be. Teddy had grown on her. He was everything to her. So many of his personality traits were like those of loved ones she'd lost.

He was clumsy like his mother, with her spunky attitude and colorful wardrobe. He was extremely intelligent like his father, with his book-worm moments and his straight O's. He was blunt much like Ted had been. If Teddy wanted you to know something, you were going to know whether you wanted to or not. Ted had done exactly that with her. If he hadn't been blunt they might not have gotten married.

In the end, even though she wasn't ready yet, one day Andromeda would lay beside Ted again and they would never be separated. Ever.

_Let me always be with you_

Ted was wandering aimlessly. He had been with Sirius and his friends but he had soon grown bored. He missed Andromeda. She had made life better and he knew she would make death better too. She wasn't here though. From the sound of it she had her hands full with their only grandson.

Ted sat on a bench and sighed. Death was really boring. He had always been taught by his parents that heaven was a joyful place with rainbows and happy animals prancing around. Ted hadn't even heard the twitter of a bird since his death. There weren't any rainbows either. Everything was white, even the dirt.

"Is the dirt really that interesting? Or are there tiny white bugs there that only you can see?" a voice asked. Ted froze. He knew that voice. He hadn't heard it in years. He looked up. Standing in front of him was Andromeda. She looked different than he remembered. She had a few more lines and gray hair but she was still his Andromeda. He jumped and hugged her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said feeling tears.

"Believe me, I do," Andromeda said.

"And now we'll never be separated again," Ted said kissing his wife for the first time in 45 years.

_Come let me love you come love me again. _

**A/N: That didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted but hopefully you like it!**


	15. Stayin' Alive

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Stayin' Alive by The Beegees. **

Stayin' Alive

_Oh you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk. _

He strutted through the hallways confidently. He winked at a few girls, nodded at some others and styled his hair a few times for good measure. The ladies couldn't get enough of him. They giggled and swooned and fawned over him. That was something he certainly missed over summer break.

_Music loud and women warm _

The Gryffindor common room was packed with partying Quidditch fans. Gryffindor had just won their first match and they were ecstatic. The loud rock and roll thumped through the room while the Gryffindors partied it up. In a corner he made out with some random girl he met at the Quidditch match.

_I've been kicked around since I was born_

He sat at the table angrily. He couldn't believe what he had heard. His brother had joined the git. First they pushed him to the point of leaving. Now they've tricked his brother into joining the Death Eaters. He needed a good make out to clear his mind.

_And now it's all right, it's okay you may look the other way_

He knew he had messed up. He had never meant for him to get hurt he just wanted to teach the greasy git a lesson. He wanted the git to stop talking about his brother like that. Sure he pretended that he didn't have a brother anymore but that didn't mean he didn't care. He just pretended everything was all right that he was okay and he simply looked the other way when things got too much. Sirius Black did not worry overmuch.

_Well now, I get low_

Today would be the day. He would walk right up to her ask her to Hogsmeade and be on his way to heaven. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. When he asked her she had glared him and slapped him saying she would never go on a date with a toe rag like him.

_and I get high _

He had led his team to victory. As his team swarmed him he glanced out at the crowd looking for her. She was still in the stands not bothering to join the rejoicing Gryffindors. She did catch his eye though. He thought he saw a small smile grace her lips before she turned and left the stadium. It may have been nothing but it was enough to make his heart soar.

_and if I can't either I really try. _

He couldn't believe they had lost to Hufflepuff. Their Seeker was a lot faster than he expected. Not only that but he hadn't seen her at all today to even make him feel better. Maybe he would go search her out and attempt to ask her out again. Then again, all he needed was another failure on his plate for the day. He shrugged. He would never know if he didn't try. James Potter never gave up.

_I've got the wings of heaven on my shoes I'm a dancing man and I just can't lose _

He must have been luckier than he thought. He had just wanted to get away from his obnoxious friends for a while and just relax. Dancing always relaxed him. He began a slow waltz around the empty classroom. He hadn't realized that someone was watching him. After waltzing he switched to the jitterbug steps. He was so caught up he didn't notice her walk in.

She cleared her throat. He stumbled and turned around. He blushed crimson and stuttered. She laughed and asked him where he had learned. He stuttered out that he had taken classes in London. She laughed and asked if he could teach her. He couldn't say no. Remus Lupin could never say no to her.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive_

He had snuck out even though Dumbledore had told him not to but he had to go see them. He Apparated to the little town and began to walk slowly toward the church. He pulled his hood over his face so no one would recognize him. When he reached them cemetery he paused. His brother was in there. The brother he should have been able to protect. He swallowed then pushed the kissing gate open.

He walked to the back middle grave and knelt down. He felt the tears build up but he didn't let them fall. He tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. He would still be alive if Remus had been the Secret Keeper. Why hadn't he trusted Remus? Why had he convinced him to use Peter? If he had trusted Remus they would have their brother back. Harry would have his mother back.

As he stood to leave he thought of Harry. James and Lily may be gone but not entirely. They lived on in Harry. He looked and acted so much like his parents that Sirius felt he had his friends back. All would be well as long as Harry was there.

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive_

He dreamed about the good old days that night. He dreamed that the three of them were out on the town practically terrorizing the streets of London. He hit on all the girls he saw, James attempted to remember as many muggle terms as possible to impress Lily and Remus kept pressing them to go to some famous bookshop.

Someone with a boom box was dancing to a Queen song so Sirius joined him dragging his friends along. James shrugged and joined almost instantly. Remus refused but eventually coaxed him into it. He rolled over in his sleep and smiled.


	16. Remember When

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Remember When by Alan Jackson. **

Remember When

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

_You were the first so was I we made love and the you cried_

_Remember when_

The morning sun shone in the classroom window. Sirius woke blinking in the bright light. What was he doing in a classroom and not his bed? He couldn't remember. A soft sniffling behind him caught his attention. He sat up and saw Savannah sobbing into a desk. Sirius stood then realized he was naked. He stood in confusion for a moment before his memory returned to his groggy head. Oh…

He and Savannah had come in here to make out the night before. Before either one knew what had happened they had gone further. They must have passed out in here when they were done. Sirius threw on his pants and walked over to Savannah. She was already dressed in her robes again. He gently touched her shoulder. Savannah jumped and looked up at him.

"What's wrong Savvy?" Sirius asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Where do I begin? You seduced me! You used me! I'm not…I'm not…you seduced me!" Savannah sobbed. Sirius pulled her up and hugged her.

"Savvy, I can assure you that I never intended that to happen. I've…I've never done that before," Sirius confessed. Savannah pulled and looked at his face.

"You've never slept with any other girls? But what about all those stories?"

"That's it, they're just stories to impress my friends. I'm not that much of a player."

Savannah laughed softly. "Why me?" she finally asked. Sirius smiled.

"You're different than the other girls. You're special and…" Sirius paused as though struggling with himself. "I…I love you."

Savannah stared. Sirius Black…in love? With her? This time she really did laugh. Sirius blinked in confusion.

"I love you too," Savannah said kissing him.

_Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts made the start and it was hard. _

_We lived and learned life threw curves_

_There was joy and there was hurt, remember when_

James stared at his wedding picture. It had been such an amazing day. The spring had been wet so the garden around the church had been flourishing. They had danced the night away hardly remembering there were guests there. It had been perfect.

Then they were brought back to earth by the war. The Order was more demanding than ever. They had been busy with mission after mission. Friends came and went. Some died, some vanished never to be seen again. There was some normality to the schedule at the very least.

Then Lily came to him one evening looking panicked. James was terrified that something had happened to Sirius or Remus but it turned out to be something entirely different. Different and unexpected. Lily was pregnant. James didn't know whether to happy or terrified. On the one hand, he had always wanted to be a father. On the other hand, they were at the heart of this war. Their baby would be in constant danger. Was it worth it.

"Mr. Potter, you can come in now,"

James put the picture down and followed the older lady into his room. Lily lay on the bed holding a tiny blue bundle. James rushed to her side.

"It's a boy, James," Lily said weakly. She was obviously exhausted but too happy to have her baby to go to sleep. James pulled the blanket off his son's face. A dark tuft of black poked out on top of his head. His eyes wandered to James…and James instantly knew that this was one curve he was going to ride out to the end.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_Life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

_We came together, fell apart and broke each other's hearts _

_Remember when_

"Dora?" Remus opened the door to their bedroom. Dora was in there sitting on the bed. And she was crying. Remus shut the door then sat next to her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked putting an arm around her. Dora wiped her eyes.

"I guess I was just overcome. So much has happened in the past six months," she said. "I mean, we fought again and you disappeared. I was so worried you wouldn't come back…that's I'd have to raise Teddy alone…then Dad…d-died…." She paused to recover her voice. Remus felt a stab of guilt. "Then Teddy was born and…I don't know…I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love him."

"I know what you mean," Remus agreed. "So much has changed since we first met. It's almost unbelievable."

"Yeah," Dora leaned against his chest. "I wouldn't change anything though."

"Nothing? Not even when I…hurt you?" Remus asked. Dora shook her head.

"I think it made both of us stronger," Dora said. "I don't think we would be here right now if I didn't have to chase you…make you see sense."

Remus chuckled.

"I love you, Remus," Dora said. "No matter how stubborn you are,"

"I love you too, Dora," Remus replied. "No matter how stubborn you are,"

A baby began to wail from the next room. The couple smiled.

"Sound like Teddy's awake," Dora said. "I should go feed him."

Remus nodded. Dora got up and left to go take care of their son and Remus smiled to himself thinking he was the luckiest person in the world.

_Remember when _

_The sound of little feet was the music we danced to week to week_

_Brought back the love we found trust vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

Arthur sat on the couch tinkering with the wireless. He was trying to find the Celestina Warbeck marathon for Molly but he wasn't having much luck. The kids were playing tag around the house. Bill easily outran the others as he was twelve. Percy was it at the moment and not very happy about it. Even the twins were more athletic than him.

Percy was currently trying to catch Charlie and failing miserably. Charlie was easily the most nimble of the bunch. Arthur set the radio down. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"No luck?" Molly asked setting down her knitting. Arthur shook his head.

"I've tried everything. I don't know what's wrong with it."

Molly nodded. "That's all right. I...I don't mind."

Arthur gazed at her crestfallen expression. He put his glasses back on and approached her. He took her hand and pulled her up out of her seat.

"We don't need the radio. We can dance right here…to the beautiful music of seven beautiful children." He said swaying slowly on the spot. Molly smiled and leaned against him. It was a very peaceful moment.

"Ouch! Mum! Charlie bit me!"

Molly and Arthur laughed.

_Remember when_

_Thirty seemed so old now looking back. It's just a stepping stone_

_To where we are where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

Albus watched the door close as Snape left. He stared at his burnt and blackened hand for a moment thinking. Well at least he had tried to make the best of his life. Yes, he had a few regrets and yes, there was at least one incident he wished he could change but overall his life had been well lived. It wasn't totally in vain. He reflected on everything…from his first day at school, Gellert, his wedding day, his son, his granddaughter, all the deaths, wars, students…and decided he would have done it all again…with a few changes.

_Remember when_

_We said when we turned grey when the children grow up and move away_

_We won't be sad we'll be glad for all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

Harry straightened Teddy's bowtie one last time. He smiled encouragingly at his godson.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Teddy gulped. "Maybe,"

"Try not to think about it," Harry said unhelpfully. Teddy said nothing. "Where's your hat?"

"Over on my bed," Teddy said. Harry went and grabbed the red cap. He put it on Teddy's head.

"I can't believe your graduating," he finally said. Teddy smiled.

"Me either,"

Ginny poked her head. "Hey, Head boy, Minerva's looking for you." She said with a wink. Teddy stiffened.

"Uh, yeah, I'll go find her. See you in a bit." Teddy said leaving. Ginny walked over to Harry.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry replied. Ginny frowned.

"What's up?"

"It just feels like he grew up too fast," Harry replied. Ginny smiled.

"Harry we promised each other we wouldn't mope over that. We should be happy. Teddy's moving on in the world. Besides, he won't be gone forever. He's going to be working for you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right, let's go celebrate this one achievement that didn't result in detention." Harry said taking Ginny's hand.


	17. Could This Be Love That I Feel?

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Could This Be Love That I Feel? by Victoria Acosta. **

Could This Be Love That I Feel?

_**Woke up this morning just sat in my bed 8 am first thing in my head is a certain someone who's always on my mind. **_

I stared at the ceiling for at least an hour daydreaming. He confessed his undying love for me, whispered my name and then snogged me senseless. Then the daydream repeated itself in a new setting over and over until I heard my mother call me down for breakfast. I sat up slowly not wanting to lose the fantasy that I knew would never happen. He would never see me as more than his best friend, we had known each other far too long.

I sighed and changed my clothes. I brushed my long blonde hair and threw it in a makeshift ponytail before hurrying downstairs. Even though I knew we would never have a romantic relationship my mind still seemed to insist it was possible. He kept cropping up in my dreams, on my notes, and in my journal. Why must these thoughts torment me?

_**He treats me like a lady in everyway **_

We were in Hogsmeade with a group of our friends. He rushed forward and opened the door before I touched the handle.

"Er…thanks," I said. He smiled cheekily.

"You're welcome Ms. Weasley," he said in a gentlemanly way. I laughed and walked in. The others followed suit. We went to the counter and ordered a few butterbeers. Then we went in search of an open table. All the booths were taken but we found a corner table. I went to go pull a chair out but he beat me to it. He pulled it out and gestured for me to sit.

"A lady should never have to move her own seat," he explained when I looked at him funny. I smiled.

"Thank you," I sat and he pushed my chair back in. If I didn't know him as well as I did I would have thought he had a crush on me.

_**He smiles and warms me throughout the day**_

It was Victory Day. At least, to everyone else it was Victory Day. To me it was another birthday that would be forgotten. Why did I have to be born on Victory Day? I sighed and proceeded to finish my makeup. I hated having to dress up for the memorial service. Who wanted to hear about dead people on their birthday? Sure, I loved the storied about my uncle and his "greatest achievement" but the past was in the past and people should move on. Even Uncle Harry was getting bored with the same routine.

"Vic, your boyfriend is downstairs demanding your presence," Carol teased me poking her head into the bathroom briefly.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said for the millionth time.

"Yet," Carol said just loud enough for me to hear. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked out of the bathroom past our beds and downs the stairs to the common room. There he stood at the bottom like he always did on my birthday, a big grin plastered to his face.

"What did you make me?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I couldn't help but be disappointed. He always made me something for my birthday because he felt bad that everyone forgot my birthday.

"Oh," I said trying not to sound too disappointed. Teddy chuckled.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget your birthday Vic," he said. I sighed in relief.

"I knew that," I said trying to laugh it off. Teddy didn't buy it but he didn't say anything. He just grabbed my hand and told me to follow him. He led me down to the kitchens. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he was taking me there. He tickled the pear and took me inside.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Vic!" he said as the house elves brought out a chocolate cake with my name written in my favorite color (purple). I hugged Teddy saying thank you a million or so times. I don't think I had smiled that much in a long time. It was a warm feeling.

_**Should I tell him that "I love you" wish I knew what to say**_

It was that first train ride back to Hogwarts without him that I realized it. It was so strange not having him there. No one else seemed to notice but I did. It was like part of me was missing. We had ridden the train together for five years. For five years we had done homework together, played Quidditch together, gone to Hogsmeade together.

I loved him and I couldn't do anything about it. I was here and he was there. My family would tease us endlessly…particularly James and my little brother, Louis. Then there would be the look on my father's face. He was so protective of me that Teddy wouldn't stand a chance. Maybe Grandromeda would intervene…

I was so busy thinking of all that, thinking of my crazy family's reactions that it never occurred to me how Teddy would feel. Would he even ask me out? Does he even feel that way about me? Could he ever feel that way about me? Should I even tell him how I feel? Our friendship had been on thin ice the previous spring and I really didn't want to push it…but I couldn't help but feel like he should know.

_**The way he looks so deep in my eyes**_

I could never figure out how he did it. He would take one look at me and know almost exactly what I was thinking in that split second. At first, I thought he had taught himself Legilimency as it was the sort of thing he would do. But when I asked him he said he knew Legilimency but he hardly ever used it. He said he saw no point when he could read me already.

So it unnerved me when I came back from school for winter break and he stared at me for far longer than usual. He had hugged me and called me Icky Vicky as usual but when the family had settled down in the living room in The Burrow he had sat across from me and stared. I really wished he would blink.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Teddy, if you're going to stare, could you please blink?" I asked. He blinked and shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. Then he looked at me again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're different," Teddy said. "I can't put my finger on it, but you've changed."

"No I haven't," I said hoping he could hear how nervous I sounded. I couldn't let him know I was falling head over heels for him. It was so embarrassing.

"Yes, you have," he said. He stared a little bit longer before giving up. "I give up. For once I can't read what's going on in that crazy little head of yours."

"Well, I feel accomplished," I said with a laugh.

_**Our hearts so warm, I just wanna cry**_

I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Teddy had been trying to figure out what was wrong with me since Christmas. He was getting dangerously close and I was really starting to panic. He knew me inside and out. It would only be a matter of time before he realized what was going on. I was terrified. I needed to tell him before he worked it out for himself. He hated being lied to and I felt like I was lying to him keeping this from him.

We were waiting outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade waiting for the shop to open for its grand opening. I was freezing. I was shivering violently. Without a word, Teddy wrapped his cloak and consequently his arms around to warm me. We were so close I could feel his heart beating. I tried not to let my nerves get me. I couldn't let him know what he was doing to me.

"Th-th-thanks," I stuttered through chattering teeth. He smiled.

"No problem," Teddy said. "But if you catch pneumonia, I'm killing George."

I smiled feeling tears sting my eyes from the cold wind.

_**Then he's so hard working, he wants to be someone**_

"I haven't seen you all summer, Teddy," I complained to him at Grandma and Grandpa's house.

"I've been at work. Adults work, Vic," Teddy replied.

"You work too much," I argued. Teddy sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I have to. Becoming an auror takes a lot of time and dedication. Not just anyone can do it. I have to prove I'm good enough."

"Why? You have nothing to prove, least of all to us," I said gesturing to my family. Teddy shook his head.

"I have everything to prove to the greater wizarding community. If I do this and succeed, I won't be just Harry Potter's godson or Andromeda Black's grandson or that poor orphan boy. I'll be Teddy Lupin, the Auror. The last person to be accepted was Harry and Ron nineteen years ago. I want to be the next one."

I nodded slightly dejected. "Promise me something then," I said.

"Anything,"

"When you get in…and you will…don't forget to come see me once in awhile, okay?"

Teddy smiled. "I promise,"

_**Should I tell him that "I love you?" What if he doesn't say it too? I'm getting so nervous. What should I do?**_

As September first slowly came closer I grew more and more nervous. I needed to tell Teddy how I felt…and before I went back to school. He had been spending an awful lot of time with his female partner. He had gotten the job, as I knew he would, and he did spend more time with me, but he spent more time with her. I felt dejected. Yet, if that was true, him and Sarah, should I even bother? What if I blurted 'I love you?" and he just laughed? What if he loved Sarah? I had never been so torn over something.

_**Could this be love that I feel? So strong so deep and so real**_

"Nikki, can I talk to you?" I asked my little sister one evening. She looked up from her paper. My face must have looked terrible because she nodded immediately.

"Yeah, sure," She put her stuff away and looked up at me expectantly. I closed her bedroom door, placed _Muffliato_ over it and began to pace nervously. She simply watched me waiting for me to speak.

"Nikki, I…I think I'm in love," I finally spilled. She smiled softly, a characteristic very unlike her.

"With Teddy?" she asked. I stared at her.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe it's because you're my sister, but I think you've loved much longer than you've realized," Dominique said. I stared. I sat on her bed not knowing what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't stand to be separated from him…like ever…you can finish his sentences…you two do absolutely everything together…"

"Do..do you think he feels the same?" I asked quietly.

"Duh," Dominique said. "It wouldn't take a genius to tell he loves you."

I blushed. It wasn't fact, but it was enough to boost my confidence. I would go talk to him tonight.

"Girls, bedtime, you 'ave to be up for school tomorrow," Mum said poking her head in.

"But I have to go talk to Teddy," I nearly shouted.

"Sweetheart, he's probably asleep. He does have to work tomorrow."

"After eleven, right?" I asked feeling panicked. Mum shrugged.

"Je ne sais pas," she replied leaving the room.

_**If I lost you would I ever heal?**_

I sobbed into my pillow. Teddy was going on a date…with some other girl. He was taking her to a nice restaurant and then to a park fountain light show. It sounded so romantic. I was torn. How could he do this to me? So he didn't know I was in love with him, it still wasn't right.

Suddenly the image of Teddy marrying some faceless goon bloomed in my mind's eye. He looked so happy and…in love. It renewed my sobs. If he married some other girl I was destined to an early grave. There was no way I could live without him. I couldn't lose him. He was mine and I would make sure he knew it.

_**Will it be my turn?**_

I sat on the train in tears. It was ten minutes to eleven and Teddy still hadn't come to see me off. Had I offended him without knowing? Had I unintentionally hurt his feelings? He would never admit it, but he was really very fragile.

I sniffed as my best friend...my best girl friend…Carol walked into the compartment. She saw my tear stained face and dropped her luggage. She rushed toward me forcing me to look at her.

"Vic, what's the matter, hon?" she asked. I wiped my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm being silly," I said. I really didn't want to talk at the moment. Carol wouldn't hear of it though.

"Victoire Weasley, it isn't nothing. It's something. What happened?" she demanded. I fought the urge to scream at her. Instead I began to sob. She pulled me close to her trying to calm me.

"T-T-Teddy promised that he would come s-see me off my last t-t-two years! He isn't h-h-here and I d-d-don't know why!" I wailed.

"Shh, maybe he's just running a little bit late…" Carol trailed off. "Vic…"

"What?" Her tone had changed entirely. I looked up. She was looking out the window a smile growing on her face.

"He's her," she said. I bolted to the window. There was no mistake that the blue head bobbing in the crowd was Teddy. He was searching…for me. I squealed, cleared my eyes with my wand and dashed into the hall and out the door.

"Teddy!" I called getting his attention. His head whipped around and he smiled. I jumped out of the train. We met each other half way. I threw my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. He was about to say something…probably sorry, but I had kissed him full on the mouth before he could respond. I hadn't thought it through but it didn't matter. To my great and utter surprise he kissed me back and rather enthusiastically.

"Um…what are you doing?" a voice asked. Teddy broke the kiss glaring at James.

"I'm saying good-bye to Victoire," Teddy said. James quirked an eyebrow.

"That's an odd good-bye to give your best friend," he said.

"Buzz off," I said. James gave us one more look of confusion before darting off, presumably to his parents to tell the whole family what he'd seen. Before I could dwell on it anymore, Teddy wrapped me up again in a less intense kiss. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I had never felt happier than in this moment.

_**Two hearts beating together as one**_

"I do," Teddy said looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes. I smiled, tears coming to my eyes.

"Then I pronounce you bonded for life!" the little wizard said. Teddy pulled me close and kissed me passionately as our guessed cheered. When we pulled apart the marquee had been transformed into a dance floor. A beautiful Muggle song that Teddy absolutely loved came on. Teddy took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor for our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. He took my bouquet and handed it to his grandmother before twirling me into the dance. He held me close and stared at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"Why are staring?" I asked.

"Because you are so beautiful," Teddy whispered. I blushed again.

"I can't believe we're married," I said changing the subject. "It feels like only yesterday I detested you."

Teddy chuckled. "Yeah, those were the good old days. You were such a pain."

"Hey, at least I didn't stick frogs in your birthday cake rendering it inedible," I said looking pointedly at him. He chuckled.

"That was hilarious," he said. I shoved him playfully.

"For you maybe," I said. I looked away but he pulled my face back to his.

"I love you, Mrs. Lupin," he whispered.

"I love you more, Mr. Lupin," I whispered back. I leaned against him. As we swayed to the music I felt his heart beating in his chest and I swear that mine began beating in rhythm with his.

_**No more loneliness only love, laughter and fun!**_

Married life was better than I could have expected. Nothing could possibly beat spending every evening with my wonderful husband watching movies, gardening, singing at the top of lungs and so much. Yes, I could improve my cooking skills and yes, we both had fairly demanding jobs now that I worked at St. Mungo's but life couldn't have been better.

That was until the little green dot appeared on my wrist. At first I couldn't believe it. I stared for a good fifteen minutes before realization hit. It had only been five months since we had gotten married. Were we ready for this? Was I ready for this?

These questioned reeled around in my head until Teddy came home. I was relatively quiet through dinner with Teddy looking at me in concern every few seconds. He finally set his fork down.

"Vic, is something wrong? You've barely said two words since I got home," he said sounding worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. I…I'm fine, great in fact. Teddy…I…" I stopped not sure how to tell him.

"Your what?" he asked looking panicked.

"We…we're going to have a baby,' I finally said. He stared at me for stunned moment.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked finally. I nodded. "Blimey…a baby? I…we…wow,"

I laughed at how flustered he had gotten.

"I've been thinking it over all day. I think we can do this. We've had practice with younger siblings and such. We can do this," I said encouragingly.

"I don't doubt that," Teddy said. "I was just a little surprised." He laughed. "This should be fun; being parents I mean."

"I hope so," I said before Teddy kissed me.

**A/N: Je t'aime is French for I love you**


	18. Somebody's Hero

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neal. **

Somebody's Hero

_**She's never pulled anyone from a burning building. **_

Mrs. Granger set down the newspaper. There had been a fire over by the dentist office. At first she hadn't thought much about it but when Hermione had read the story a dark look had crossed her face. It wasn't until then that she realized that the dark wizard her daughter had told her about had been behind it. She glanced at the paper again. Several people had risked their lives to get others out before the building had collapsed. Her daughter had done risky things like that. Would she have done the same? Could she say she was as brave as her daughter? She wasn't sure she could answer those questions.

_**She's never rocked Hyde Park* to half a million fans screaming out her name.**_

Andromeda laughed as she watched her twelve year old daughter jam out to the Weird Sisters. Nymphadora loved that band to death. She was even more excited to have the chance to go see them in concert. Ted had surprised her with three tickets to see them that weekend. Nymphadora knew the names of all the band members and what instruments they played. She talked about them more than her own family.

Andromeda found it strange that when she was her daughter's age everyone knew her name. They would whisper that Andromeda Black was walking by. She was part of a very prestigious family. Yet now, Nymphadora and Ted were the only ones in the area who knew who she was.

_**She's never hit a shot to win the game**_

"You mean you never ever played Quidditch?" Hugo asked. "Not once?"

"Nope, not once," Hermione replied.

"Why not?" Hugo demanded.

"I'm not very fond of brooms," Hermione said.

"If you didn't win a Quidditch game, then why does everyone know you?" Hugo asked. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was just like the five year old to think life revolved around Quidditch.

_**She's never left her footprints on the moon. She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride around the world. No she's just your everyday average girl**_

Molly waved her wand and the kitchen began to clean itself. She was exhausted. She didn't do anything extraordinary that day. Nothing life changing occurred. She had simply woken up at dawn, fed the chickens and the pigs, and then started breakfast. After her kids had been fed she went abour her daily chores. She cleaned the house, bathed the younger kids, fed them lunch, cleaned some more and got dinner ready. No, she wasn't some famous person doing interviews all day. She was a housewife and a very busy one at that.

_**But…she's somebody's hero, a hero to her baby with the skinned up knee**_

He was crying again. Emma shook her head wondering what the mischievous six year old had gotten into this time. She walked outside and around the house to find him by the drive way, his bike lying upon its side. She smiled to herself and hurried to her little boy's side.

"Shh, what happened Remus?" she asked.

"I f-fell off-f m-my b-bike," Remus sniveled pathetically.

"What hurts?" she asked.

"M-my knee," Remus said pointing to his left knee. Emma gently rolled his pant leg up to reveal a nasty scrape.

"Ouch, why don't we go put a band-aid on that to make it all better?" she suggested.

"Okay," Remus agreed clinging to his mother.

_**A little kiss is all she needs**_

"Mama, am I weird?" Luna asked.

"Why ever would you say that?" Mrs. Lovegood asked.

"The kids down the street say so," Luna said a little glumly.

"That's because they don't know you," her mother said.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Luna Sarah Lovegood, there is absolutely nothing weird about you. You are perfect just the way you are," Mrs. Lovegood said pecking her daughter on the cheek. Luna smiled.

"Okay," she said happily bounding off the chair.

_**The keeper of the cheerios**_

"I'm hungry, Mummy," Dudley complained pulling on his mother's skirt.

"You just had lunch," Mrs. Dursley said.

"I want cheerios!" Dudley said.

"Are you sure you don't just want some juice, Duddydums?"

"Cheerios!"

Mrs. Dursley sighed. There was just no arguing with a toddler.

_**The voice that brings Snow White to life bedtime stories every night**_

"Can we read Snow White tonight?" Petunia asked.

"But I want to read Cinderella!" Lily whined.

"We read Cinderella last night. We'll read Snow White tonight," Mrs. Evans said opening he bedtime stories book. Lily sighed defeated as Petunia squealed. "Once upon a time…"

"Do all stories start that way?" Lily asked. Petunia shushed her.

"Most of them do, yes," Mrs. Evans replied. "There was a humble king..."

"Do they all end in happily ever after?" Lily asked.

"We won't find out if you keep talking," Petunia complained.

"Tuney's quite right, Lily," Mrs. Evans said. "Shall we continue?"

Her daughters nodded. As fun as bedtime stories were Mrs. Evans sometimes wished her kids would fall asleep without them.

_**And that smile let's her know she's somebody's hero**_

Angelina rocked Roxanne waiting for her to calm down. She had fallen off the couch and was crying more out of shock than any sort of pain. Roxanne sniffled a bit as Angelina swayed back and forth on the spot. After a few minutes Roxanne grew quiet. Angelina pulled her off her shoulder to look at her daughter's tear-stained face.

"You all better now?" she asked. Roxanne nodded.

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked. Roxanne nodded again.

"I don't think you are," Angelina said slyly. "You aren't smiling."

Roxanne said nothing. She just stared at the floor.

"I know I can make you smile," Angelina said slowly tickling her daughter. At first Roxanne refused to play along but it didn't take her long to give in. Soon her giggles filled the living room.

"Better," Angelina said releasing her. Roxanne took off in search of her older brother the smile her mother made appear still plastered to her small face.

_**She didn't get a check every week like a nine to fiver**_

Some people told her it was silly not to get a job. In fact, most of the world would say she was useless without a means of income. Audrey thought they were all wrong. She believed that a mother's place was in the home with her children. How else would her daughters ever learn anything properly if she was never there? Her mother hadn't had a job while she was growing up and neither did Percy's. So she would never get paid again, the best form of payment was watching her children succeed at their dreams.

_**But she's been a waiter and a cook and a taxi driver**_

"James, the least you could do is pick up your room when I ask," Mrs. Potter grumbled failing to open her son's bedroom door. James poked his head out.

"What do I get for cleaning it up?" he asked.

"A nice meal, a bed to sleep in and free laundry?" Mrs. Potter suggested. James frowned.

"But I already have all that," he said.

"Not if this room continues to be a garbage dump," Mrs. Potter said. " I am not a maid. Now go get your plate ready."

"Why do I have to prepare my own food?" James whined following his mother downstairs.

"Because I'm not a waitress and you are of age and need to learn to fend for yourself," Mrs. Potter said.

James sighed. Why did they have house elves anyway?

_**For twenty years there at home until the day her girl was grown**_

Andromeda hugged her daughter excitedly. She had made it through the program. Nymphadora was going to be an auror. She almost couldn't believe it. Her little girl was going to be a dark wizard catcher. It was a dangerous job, one that Andromeda had tried and failed many times to sway Nymphadora from. Yet no matter what lay ahead in this job, Andromeda was glad that her daughter had endured to the end to achieve exactly what she wanted. What more could a mother want?

_**Giving all her love to her life's ambition**_

Lily had only held her baby for a few minutes but she already knew she would do anything for him. Being a mother for even that short period of time brought her to the reality of it all. She didn't think she could love anyone more than her husband but then Harry came along. No matter what came in the future, her little boy was her priority and he always would be until her last breath.

_**But now her baby's movin' on and she'll soon be missin' her**_

Hermione had been acting strange for days. She had packed most of her things into a small beaded bag she had gotten in France a few summers back. Mrs. Granger was worried. Things had gotten to an all time low in the wizarding world. She knew that Hermione's recently dead headmaster had been the only person Lord Whatzit had been afraid of.

Mrs. Granger new it was only a matter of time before her little girl went to go fight. This dark lord was after her daughter's best friend for some bizarre reason. Hermione would never abandon a friend in need. That was why Mrs. Granger had them doing so much together recently. She knew that her daughter would be moving on and she would miss her terribly if she did.

_**But not today those are tears of joy runnin' down her face**_

Fleur never lost her composure in public. She was very calm and even a little haughty at times. This was one of the few exceptions. She had been waiting in St. Mungo's waiting room for over an hour. Her nerves were frayed wondering how her daughter was. Then Victoire had come out with the Head Healer of the Bite Ward. She looked rather unemotional.

Then Bill asked her how it went and her face split into a wide grin.

"I made it! I'm going to be a Healer!" she squealed. Fleur couldn't help it. She squealed too and enfolded her eldest in a bone crushing hug, both of them bouncing in circles. She couldn't have been more proud of her daughter than at that moment, tears in her eyes at her girl's success.

_**She's somebody's hero a hero to her daughter in her wedding dress she gave her wings to leave the nest**_

Molly put the last bobby pin in Ginny's hair before attaching the wedding veil. Even though she had seen it coming she couldn't believe her daughter, her baby, was getting married. Yes, it wouldn't be for a while but just trying to find the right dress and hair style was enough to make any mother tear up.

"What do you think?" she asked. Ginny scrutinized her reflection. After a moment's pause.

"I like it," she said with a smile. "I really love it."

"This is what you want?" Molly asked.

"Absolutely," Ginny said. "Let's see how it looks with the dress."

She stood from the dressing table and went to her closet where she had hung her dress. Molly smiled sadly. She was losing her little girl and all she could do was hope she had prepared her for life.

_**It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by looks back into her mother's eyes and smiles to let her know she's somebody hero.**_

Andromeda finished hooking up the veil and took a step back. Nymphadora turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled.

"Thanks Mum, this means a lot," She turned to face her mother. "I know you don't like my fiancé but I promise he won't hurt me or…"

"Dora, stop, I do like your fiancé. He's a very nice man and I really couldn't ask for anyone better. I just…I don't…I didn't think I was ready to give you up…not with the war and you being in that horrid Order and being an Auror. I was…I am afraid you'll get hurt."

Nymphadora smiled and hugged her mother. "I won't get hurt. Remus would leap in front of any curse for me."

"I know," Andromeda said. The door opened and Ted poked his head in.

"They're ready for the bride," he said with a huge grin. The women nodded and Nymphadora grabbed her bouquet.

"I'm ready," she said.

As Andromeda watched her baby go down the aisle she felt tears sting her eyes. She was done. Her daughter didn't need her anymore. Whatever needs she and Ted had fulfilled in Nymphadora's life before would now be Remus' responsibility. Andromeda had never felt more useless than she did then. But when her daughter turned around and gave her a bright smile, she knew somehow that Nymphadora would find some need from her if only to see her mother every now and then.

_**Thirty years have flown right past, her daughter's staring at all the photographs of her mother and she wishes she could be like that oh but she already is…**_

Hannah hadn't seen her mother since she was sixteen. In the middle of her sixth year her mother had been brutally taken away from her. It had been a terrible heartbreak. It had been thirty years since then. She had been cleaning out the attic when her daughter, Allison, had found the photographs.

"Mum, who's this?" she had asked. Hannah had taken the photo and gasped. It was her mother on the day Hannah had been born. She hadn't even realized she had these pictures.

"Where did you get this?" Hannah asked.

"A box Grandpa gave you," she said handing over the little box. Hannah took it tenderly. When this box had come she had cast it aside. Her father was one to reminisce a lot. She was afraid of what she would find in there. She had been right in leaving it until now. The whole box was full of pictures of her mother. She began to tell Allison all about the grandmother she never got to meet. They spent the whole afternoon up there.

_**She's somebody's hero, a hero to her mother in the rockin' chair she runs a brush through her silver hair.**_

It was hard to come here. Her mother had been a stone in foundation for most of her life…for the most difficult times in her life. That was why her mother was here in the first place. Muggle life spans were nowhere near as long as wizard ones. She had lost her father a few years back and then her mother had developed Alzheimer's. It was almost more than she could bear.

_**The envy of the nursing home she drops by every afternoon feeds her mama with a silver spoon.**_

"We really do appreciate you coming by," the nurse said. "Usually when a family brings them here they never come by. It's basically like a permanent daycare to most people."

"I couldn't bear not to come see my mother," Hermione said. "She means the world to me."

"I'm glad to hear that," the nurse said. "Her oatmeal's already in there. I'll see you in and hour."

Hermione nodded and then went to join her mother.

_**Her mother's smile lets her know she's somebody's hero. **_

Hermione set the brush on the dresser. "You look fabulous Mum."

Her mother just stared at her reflection. She had long ago lost her speech. Hermione sighed.

"I have to go home now," she said. "My kids come home from school today. Would you like me to bring them by tomorrow?"

She hadn't really been expecting a response but the slightest smile graced her mother's lips. This little sign made Hermione's heart swell more than any bowl of oatmeal or brush ever could.

**A/N: This was for mother's day, I know it's late but I was writing it on Mother's day so it still counts. This is dedicated to my mom. I love you!**

**Hyde Park is the Central Park of London. **


	19. Wizard Love

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Wizard Love by Meeka. I suggest you YouTube this song…it's fantastic!**

Wizard Love

_**Who would've known I could like a boy like you? Tall, dark and Slytherin what's a girl to do?**_

"You're joking!"

"Keep it down Chantel. I don't need the whole world to know!" I whispered.

"But he's the enemy! What would your father say?" Chantel asked.

"Nothing because he's not going to know," I said stubbornly. "And he's not the enemy."

"He's in Slytherin," Chantel said.

"He's a human being…a very attractive human being," I said as he walked into the Great Hall with his friends. "Besides, it's not like he knows I exist. I'm not upper class after all."

"Your father is part of the Golden Trio. If that isn't upper class I'm a Blast-ended Skrewt," Chantel said.

"Just because he's famous doesn't mean everyone believes him to be upper class. After all, Grandpa's a muggle lover. In wizarding society that's as good as dirt." I sighed as he sat down his back to me. Go figure. Chantel rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless,"

_**You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet but now without you by my side I feel incomplete.**_

"And the Quaffle is released!" Mallory Smith announced. "Gryffindor in possession. Rose Weasley, the newest member of the Gryffindor team speeds up the field ready to score…she throws…Keeper Bletchley dives…misses GRYFFINDOR SCORES! 10-0 Gryffindor! Slytherin in possession now. Andrew Carney narrowly avoids a well aimed Bludger by Fred Weasley!"

I tuned out the commentary within seconds. As much as I loved hearing it in the stands it was rather distracting on the field. I managed to score twice in the first ten minutes and James scored three in the first twenty. Our team was doing extremely well until…

"And Slytherin Seeker Scorpius Malfoy has seen the Snitch! Seeker Albus Potter is close behind…they're neck and neck and…" There was a pause and then raucous cheers and boos. "Malfoy has caught the Snitch after an amazing dive! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

I gaped stupidly. Yes, it had been a fantastic dive and if Albus had had his broom he could've done it too. Yet I couldn't help but admire how well Malfoy had flown. His team lifted him up onto their shoulders cheering excitedly. I didn't blame them. Since Teddy had been at school Slytherin hadn't won a game let alone the Quidditch cup.

Scorpius looked over a big grin on his face. His grey eyes locked with mine. I blushed and hurried off to the lockers to change. And by the sound of it, to rescue Albus from James and his horrid temper. Strange how one look at me could make me soar higher than any broom.

_**Slytherin and Gryffindor parted by the Sorting hat from rival Houses boy but we don't have to be like that. **_

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see Scorpius gesturing to the seat beside me. I shook my head. It didn't matter that Chantel would have to find a new seat. Nor did I wonder why Scorpius wasn't sitting with Albus. All that mattered was that he wanted to sit beside me! Me!

"How was your summer?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dad was unbearable. He kept complaining about how bossy your dad is."

I snorted in a very unladylike fashion. I blushed but Scorpius laughed.

"Ridiculous, right?" he asked as though I hadn't just embarrassed myself.

"Totally," I said. There was an awkward pause. "Um, so, if you don't mind me asking. Why aren't you sitting with Albus? Or better yet, other Slytherins?"

"Wanted to sit somewhere new this year. Albus said you were safe to sit by. He might have mentioned passing grades too." He winked making me blush again.

"I'm nothing like my mother," I said. This much was true. I loved to learn but there was definitely a limit. I wasn't about to memorize a text book.

"Funny, me either," Scorpius said. I laughed. Cute and funny.

"So, can we be friends?" he asked.

"I suppose we can. Albus seems to like you," I said. Scorpius smiled and I melted inside.

_**Cuz you've Confundussed me and now I'm feeling well like this is magical I'm under your spell. **_

Albus and I were walking down a corridor talking about our cousin Dominique's recent engagement. Albus was completely convinced she was only his second choice since her fiancé had dated her older sister, Victoire first. I said that it wasn't true that Richard was a sweet guy and really loved her. As we argued Scorpius walked by.

"Hey," he said waving to us.

"Hey," Albus said quickly.

"Hi," I said slowly a goofy smile playing on my lips. I watched his back as he continued down the corridor.

"Rose!"

I turned around just in time to walk into an open classroom door. Albus burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping me up. I rubbed my throbbing head.

"Never better," I groaned. Albus laughed again.

"You two start hanging out and suddenly you're as clumsy as Teddy. What did he do, put a spell on you?"

"Something like that," I muttered.

_**Walking down the corridor with tricks right up my sleeve bump into this girl that's on my floor she just wants to see what it's like to hold hands with someone dark.**_

"Hi Scorpius," I looked up from my essay as Karen plopped down beside me. "Is that the Transfiguration essay? I'm dreadful at Transfiguration; do you think you could help me?"

I stared for a moment. I really didn't want to. I knew she was just trying to get me to ask her out. She'd been trying for two months now and just didn't seem to be getting the hints. On the other hand, she really did need help with Transfiguration. Her spell work in that class was dodgy.

"I suppose so, but I want to make it painfully clear that I am only helping you with your essay because you'll never pass if I don't NOT because I like you in the slightest. Do you understand?" I asked. Karen glared.

"So basically you just called me stupid and ugly?" she demanded. I was taken aback. Where had that come from ?

"No, I just don't want you to think I'm going to ask you out," I said.

"Am I not good enough?"

"I like someone else," I spat. Her glared hardened.

"You like the half-blood from Gryffindor. The _Weasley_," she spat.

"The Weasleys are a highly respected family. I suggest you hold your tongue," I snapped.

"Respectable in low society," Karen hissed. I stood abruptly.

"I all society," I spat taking my stuff and leaving the common room.

_**Who would've known you don't need a wand to start a spark? **_

I watched Rose and her friend Chantel hovering by her uncle's display of love potions at the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Rose was trying to convince Chantel she didn't need a love potion to make a guy like her. I smiled. I had told her that at the last Hogsmeade trip. I wasn't sure if it had been a trick of the light but I thought I had seen Rose move just a hair closer to me when I had said that. Maybe it was wishful thinking; all the same, she had sparked my interest in her that day. Even now I knew I was falling hard for her.

_**I'll slither up to you and you can be my lion cub.**_

"Rose?" I asked tentatively. Rose slowed and smiled as she saw me come up behind her.

"What's up?" she asked. Her brow creased. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything fine. I…can we talk? Somewhere private?" I asked. She looked suspicious but she agreed. We went into the first empty classroom we stumbled upon. I closed the door and began to pace.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes…I…Rose…" I didn't know what to say. I was so confused and my mind was muddled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade next week?" I blurted.

"Um, we go all the time…"

"I meant on a date," I said. "Just the two of us."

"Oh," Rose blushed. "You want to go a date with me?"

"More than one if you'll let me," I said without thinking.

"Oh…"Rose swallowed. My palms grew sweaty. She was going to turn me down I was sure of it.

"I'd love to," she said grinning madly. My heart somersaulted.

_**Let share a butterbeer down at Rosmerta's pub.**_

"I'm glad we came here. It's freezing outside!" Rose said rubbing her hands together as we entered The Three Broomstick's. I could only nod.

"Butterbeer?" I asked.

"Please," Rose said. "I'll find us seats."

I went to the bar and ordered to butterbeers. They couldn't come fast enough. A nice warm butterbeer would really hit the spot about now. Once I got them I went in search of Rose. I found her in the back by the fireplace.

"Good choice," I said setting the steaming drinks down.

"Well, what better way to warm up then by a fire with a butterbeer?" Rose asked. I sat beside.

"How about having your boyfriend's arm around you?" I asked. Rose blushed.

"Yeah, that works too," she said softly a smile playing on her lips.

_**I'll chase right after you, you'll be my Golden Snitch. **_

"I cannot allow this!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that big a deal, Dad."

"Yes it is! She's a Weasley and what's worse she's Ron Weasley's daughter!"

"It's not like I'm marrying her Dad. We're just dating."

"Dating leads to marriage. You must stop seeing her."

I glared at my father. "I will not stop seeing her. I like her a lot. I'm not just going to dump her for no reason."

"Then find a reason. I'm sure she's many faults you can name."

"I have many faults too. It appears that one is that I have a stubborn father who can't out grow his prejudices of childhood."

I had gone almost too far. Father glared heatedly at me.

"She is not good enough for you," he began again.

"She's just as worth chasing as the Golden Snitch is in the World Cup," I snapped.

"You will dispose of her," father said sternly.

"No I won't," I said stubbornly.

"Scorpius so help I will…"

"I love her!" I shouted to silence him. Father's eyes grew wide. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

_**I'll be your wizard love you are my only witch. **_

Rose and I collapsed in a heap on the grounds. We had been chased by ducks for a good ten minutes when we ran out of food too close to their nests. We gasped for breath feeling the grass tickle the exposed flesh on our arms and faces. Finally I sat up and stared at Rose. She blushed looking very self conscience.

"What?" she finally asked.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" I said.

"I'm nowhere near as beautiful as any of my cousins," Rose said quietly. I took her hand and she looked me in the face.

"You're more beautiful to me than any of them," I said smiling. Her cheeks burned but she smiled too. We sat in silence our fingers intertwined watching the ducks settle down.

"Rose," I finally said.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?" I asked. My heart was thumping in my chest but I had to do this now. School ended in less than a week and then it was graduation. He didn't know if he'd be able to see her again.

"Yes, what is it?" Rose asked.

"I…I…I like you a lot and I hope we keep in touch after we graduate. My father found out and he was furious. I think Karen mentioned something to her parents who in turn told mine. He wanted me to dump you."

"What did you tell him?" Rose asked her voice quivering.

"I told him…that I wouldn't because…" I looked her in the eyes my cheeks growing warm. "Because I love you." Rose gasped her eyes wide.

"You do?" she whispered.

"With all my heart,"

_**Oh girl this isn't like me. **_

I couldn't believe I was going through with this. Why did I let Teddy talk me into this? Stupid worthless cousin…who has my best intentions at heart. I sighed. I suppose it could have been worse. He could have laughed at me and said it would never happen. At least he told me I had a very good chance of coming out alive.

I rang the doorbell. I had never been to Orchid Meadows before. It was a lovely house. The door opened and Hugo stood in the doorway. He raised his eyebrows.

"Rose doesn't live here anymore," he said automatically.

"I know…I was hoping to speak with your father," I said trying not to let my knees knock in front of him. Hugo's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"A private conversation?" he asked. I nodded.

"It was nice knowing you," Hugo said. "Hey Dad it's for you!"

There was a clatter and Ron appeared in the hallway. He glared at me and I gulped.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I…"I swallowed again. "I wanted to talk to you about Rose." I said weakly. Ron's eyebrows rose so high they were danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"You want to talk about Rose?" he asked in the weakest voice I'd ever heard from him. He came outside and pulled the door shut. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I know you hate me. I know you wished Rose had chosen someone else but before you tell me no let me tell you why I chose her…why I want to be with her. First she's never judged me, not once. Most everyone else sees my father not me. I don't share his views. If I did, Albus would hardly be my friend. I'll have you know I would have joined Dumbledore's Army without a second thought. I would have fought against the Death Eaters, even my own grandfather and father, with all my power. I never would have been as weak as my father.

"Second, Rose makes me happier than I've ever been. I smile more, my stress from work and family lifts and all I have to do is bring her a flower to make any day better. I would do anything to protect her. She means everything to me. I want you to know that I love her with all my being and that I would do whatever it takes to make her happy. All I need is your consent to marry her."

I watched Ron's reaction carefully. It was hard to discern his expression. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Teddy helped you rehearse that, didn't he?"

I blushed. "It's possible he tutored me."

Ron laughed. He actually laughed in my presence. "I suppose if Teddy and Albus are backing you up I have no choice. You're right though, I don't like you. But I have to admit you are nothing like your father. I can tell you really do care about my daughter so…as much as I hate to the say this…I'm giving you my blessing. I do warn you, if you hurt her in anyway, I won't be the only Weasley out for blood."

I gulped and nodded. Ron looked positively terrifying. Then he broke into another grin and held out his hand. I shook it tentatively.

"Welcome to the family."

_**Two hearts quickly beating. Oh just taking hold. My whole world is shining red and gold!**_

"I hope you liked it," Scorpius said. I nodded.

"I had no idea you could cook Scorp," I said.

"Neither do my parents. I learned at Al's house. Harry's fabulous in the kitchen."

"I know, I love going to their house for dinner," I said finishing the pasta on my plate. Scorpius put his hand in his pocket four the hundredth time. I wondered if his watch was in there like usual.

"Do you have somewhere else to be? You seem awfully fidgety."

"What? Oh no, just nervous I guess…" Scorpius said looking out the window.

"You'll get the job, don't worry," I said. "You got the internship all right last summer."

"It's not that," Scorpius said standing up. He took one of my hands in his. "I've just been thinking that we've been together for two years now and we've been quite comfortable there but I think it's time for a change."

My heart stopped. Was he dumping me?

"A ch-change?" I stuttered. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, we've been at the same place for almost a year now with no change. We've even started going on the same dates every night."

He was dumping me. I was getting boring. Tears stung my eyes but my pride wouldn't let them fall.

"So, you're saying we should end things. Try something new," I said. _Or someone new_.

"Yes, I'm so glad you understand!" Scorpius said in relief.

"Oh I quite understand," I said standing up. I wrenched my hand out of his. "You've finally grown weary of me and you've found some new exciting girl!" I turned away from him as the tears coursed down my cheeks.

"W-what?" No! Rose that's not what I meant at all!" He turned me back around.

"It's not?" I asked in a choked voice.

"Good heavens no! I meant entirely the opposite! Rose, I love you, you know this! I could never leave you!"

"Then what change do you mean?" I asked not comprehending. Scorpius pulled a box out of the pocket he had been messing with all evening. Then it dawned on me. He wasn't dumping me…he was _proposing_ to me. Tears blurred my vision again as he opened the little velvet box to reveal a simple diamond ring.

"Rose Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Scorpius asked. I laughed.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" I shouted kissing him full on the lips. Red hair mixed with blonde, scarlet with gold. I could feel both our hearts beating fast as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

_**I never thought that you'd be in my life. Two different worlds that we let collide. And we'll never be the way it was be before **_

"You know, if you had told me when I was ten that I was going to marry a Malfoy, I would have rubbed your face in the dirt," Rose said leaning against her new husband as they danced.

"If you had told me I was going to marry a Weasley I probably would have demanded your arrest," Scorpius laughed.

"I can't believe our fathers are being civil to each other," Rose looking over at their parents. Their mothers got on quite swimmingly and were chatting away happily with Ginny. Harry was attempting to get a conversation going between Ron and Draco but neither seemed very talkative.

"I think Harry's keeping the peace," Scorpius decided. "After all, both are friends with him."

"You're probably right," Rose laughed. "Does this mean the end of blood purity in the practice?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, your family is the prominent pureblood family since the Black line died out. You're the one carrying on the name and you just married a half-blood," Rose explained with a wink. Scorpius shrugged.

"It's possible,"

"Two different worlds collide," Rose whispered.

"Huh?" Scorpius asked.

"I read it in a book. I can't remember where. I think it was Pride and Prejudice. Yes, that's it. There was this extremely rich man called Mr. Darcy who had extreme pride and a lowly farm girl who had extreme prejudice and they overcame these flaws and fell in love. Kind of like us."

Scorpius smiled. "Yes, exactly like us," he said kissing his new wife.

_**Cuz baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor. **_

**A/N: Reviews are most welcome! And look up this song it's adorable! **


	20. Nobody Knows It But Me

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Nobody Knows It But Me by Kevin Sharp. **

_**I pretend that I'm glad you went away**____**  
**__**But these four walls close in more everyday**____**  
**__**And I'm dying inside**____**  
**__**And nobody knows it but me**____**  
**_I closed the door miserably behind me. I slid to the floor as the tears overpowered me. Pretending to be fine was a lot harder than I thought it would be. The worst part was I couldn't admit it to myself because I knew I would lose it. Ever since he had left I had felt empty. My apartment had never felt as oppressive as it did now. My body was numb but my heart ached to remind me I was still alive. I was crumbling to pieces inside…and nobody knew it but me. _**  
**__**Like a clown I put on a show**____**  
**__**The pain is real even if nobody knows**____**  
**__**And I'm crying inside**____**  
**__**And nobody knows it but me**____**  
**_I had never felt so ridiculous in my life. Well, that would be a lie. Sirius had made me do some pretty ridiculous things in my lifetime but this was all me. I had actually thought I could have a normal relationship. I had flirted, courted and totally made a fool of myself. I should have known better, should have known that things would get too complicated. I knew it was bad simply because my heart had only hurt this bad once before. This time was different. Dora wasn't dead; I just couldn't risk another relationship. I couldn't risk her life the way I had risked Mary's. I may have had a strong face when I was with the Order, but secretly my heart cried...and nobody knew it but me. _**  
**__**Why didn't I say the things I needed to say**____**  
**__**How could I let my angel get away**_

The argument reeled through my mind hours after she had left. Her arguments were valid and I was too frightened to admit it.

"I'm too poor,"

"And I'm an Auror. I make more than enough money."

"I'm too old."

"Age is but a number. It just makes you all the more easy for me to feel safe around you, easier to love you."

"I'm too dangerous."

"Again, I'm an Auror. I can protect myself when I need too."

"You'd be an outcast."

"I've been an outcast since my mother ran away from home. Do you think people like funny girls with pink hair either?"

Why oh why didn't I just tell her that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her? Why did I let my poor self esteem get in the way? _**  
**__**Now my world is a-tumblin' down**____**  
**__**I can say it clearly but you're no where around**___

"I had to talk to someone," I sobbed as I collapsed into Charlie's arms. He caught me and guided me to his sofa. He had been shocked to see me but I had nowhere else to go. Remus wouldn't talk to me.

"Tonks, what happened?" he asked gently. Between sobs I explained my whole pathetic situation. How I had fallen in love with a man who was too stubborn to admit he felt the same way, how he was terrified of himself and what he was capable of doing, how he believed I was too good for him. Charlie listened quietly until I finished.

"So, you love Remus…."

"I never said it was Remus," I said quickly sitting up. Charlie chuckled.

"Bill told me already. He figured you may end up here feeling absolutely miserable."

I pouted keeping in mind to murder Bill when I returned to England.

"Listen, if he really loves you that much all you have to do is harass it out of him. Force him to tell you. If you keep bugging him about it he'll give in. Just have faith that he'll come to his senses."

I gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Chuck," I said hugging him tightly forgetting that Remus was nowhere around. _**  
**__**The nights are so lonely the days are so sad**____**  
**__**And I just keep thinking about the love that we had**____**  
**__**And I'm missing you**____**  
**__**And nobody knows it but me**___

I stared at the cold cave roof thinking. I missed the days when we had cuddled on the maggot filled couch at Grimmauld Place with cups of hot cocoa in front of roaring fire watching Sirius do impressions of various teachers we'd had at school. I missed our playful banter at dinner and the funny faces she made to keep all the kids entertained (and Sirius for that matter). I missed her laugh, how her face simply lit up and her eyes sparkled. I missed the stolen kisses when we thought no one was looking. I missed my Nymphadora and how she hated it when I called her that.

I rolled over on the hard stone floor and pulled the think ragged blanket I had over one shoulder. Days were saddened by Greyback's reports on how many had joined him and how many had died at his hand when they opposed him. Nights used to be my favorite time. Now they were lonely and depressing. Life was bleak…and nobody knew it but me. _****_

_**How blue can I get you could ask my heart**____**  
**__**Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart**___

"I can't just sit here and pretend I don't love you, that I don't care what happens to you!" I shouted angrily. I wiped the tears off my face angrily. Remus glared back.

"Nothing happened, and nothing will happen as long as you stay as far away as possible from the pack! You could blow my cover by being here, just by having your scent on my clothes!" he yelled at me.

"You could have been dead for all I knew. The least you could have done was write and tell me you were okay!" I yelled back.

"Why would I do that? I have no reason to write to you. You are not family, nor are you my superior in the Order. You are a meddlesome girl who needs to butt out!" he roared. I stared at him in shock. He had never said such hurtful things. My bottom lip trembled as my heart shattered. I didn't say anything as I fled from him. He called out after me but I was beyond hearing. He had given her a reason to let go. A reason to give up. _**  
**__**A million words just couldn't say just how I feel**____**  
**__**A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still**___

I couldn't believe I had just said that. Never in a million years would I have ever meant to say that to her. I called her name but she Disapparated to Merlin knows where. My knees grew weak and I sat on the nearest tree stump I could find. I had meant to tell her that I didn't write to anyone because the mail was watched. I couldn't put anyone, especially her, in that kind of danger.

Maybe it was better this way. If I had told her what I meant to say she would know for sure that I loved her. She wouldn't give up her chase of me until she had me. Yet, deep in my heart, as much as I wished to believe it was for the better, I knew that even if she stopped loving me, I would never stop loving her. Ever. And nobody knew it but me. _****_


	21. For Good

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is For Good from Wicked. Oh and I just realized I turned off my messaging feature so I was completely convinced that I wasn't receiving anymore reviews. Glad I got that figured out! Plus this one's going to follow the movie more than the book because I feel it was more emotional. **

_**I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return.**_

I knew something was on his mind as he came down the ruined marble staircase. I was afraid that my fears were true. Harry had to die. As I saw my frightened friend come down to inevitably say good bye I thought about the previous six years. I had been alone in the muggle schools. If Harry hadn't insisted on rescuing me I wouldn't be here at this very moment. I would either be troll food or all alone…maybe I would have left with all the Slytherins and younger students. He had done so much for me and I for him. How could I willing let my best friend go to his death?

_**Well I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but because I knew you I have been changed for good.**_

I knew something wasn't right. Harry was too quiet and Hermione was on the verge of tears. I knew immediately that Harry was turning himself in. I didn't know why but I couldn't let him. He was my best friend. No one knew me better. He knew likes and dislikes; he put up with my quirks, knew my fears and comforted me when I was most desperate. He had shown me that I didn't need to be better than my brothers. I just had to be myself. He had taught me more about myself than I thought possible. Could I possibly do the same for him now when the consequences were so much worse? Could I help the person who changed me more than anyone?

_**It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friends. **_

I stopped before my best friends trying to work up the courage to tell them what I was about to do. Hermione, tears in her eyes already knew. Ron as usual was barely cottoning on. I took a deep breath but Hermione spoke first.

"What is it? What is it that you know?"

"You aren't going to the forest are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm going there now," I replied.

"No, are you mental?" he demanded.

"There's a reason I can understand snakes, why I can see into Voldemort's mind. I think I've known for a while and I think you have too," I said unsteadily. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes.

"I'll come with you," she said her voice cracking.

"No, I need to do this alone…but listen, I just wanted to say," I paused as the tears closed my throat. "I could never ask for better friends. I wouldn't be able to do this if it weren't for you guys. You've been there for me from the beginning. I'll never forget what you've done for me."

"We won't forget you either," Hermione said throwing her arms around me.

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind on the sea, like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but because I knew you…because I knew you I have been changed for good. And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for but then I guess we know there's blame to share and none of it seems to matter anymore!**_

Hermione let go of Harry and Ron stepped forward. "I guess now is as good a time as any. We should clear the air; make sure we're all on the same page. I'm sorry for all the times I was a jealous prat."

"I forgive you," Harry said with a small grin. "Sorry for putting your lives in danger every year."

"It's cool," Ron said.

"It wasn't your fault we followed you," Hermione said wiping tears from her eyes. "Forgive me for being such a know-it-all."

"If it weren't for that we never would have gotten this far," Harry said. He sighed. "I should go."

Hermione grabbed him again. This time, tears spilling out of Ron's eyes too, he joined the hug. Harry felt the tears sting his eyes too at the thought of never seeing them again. It was a more painful feeling than when he lost Sirius. Ron and Hermione were irreplaceable to him as he was to them. They let go of each other. Harry put his Invisibility cloak on as Ron and Hermione watched. They were crying freely.

It took every ounce of Harry's courage to walk out the entrance hall and onto the grounds. Images from his past flashed before his eyes. Then he remembered the Snitch.

_**Because I knew you I have been changed for good. **_

**A/N: If you can imagine them singing this to each other it's even more emotional. I cried when I thought about how they would have reacted. Check out this video on YouTube. They did a fantastic job. **

.com/watch?v=4WhpmJCym-o


	22. Valentine

**A/N: This is a collection of song fics because they've been coming one on top of the other so I figured I'd give it a try. They'll be for some characters you know and others you may not. I'm very random. This song is Valentine by Martina McBride. **

**If there were no words****  
****No way to speak****  
****I would still hear you**  
He wanted so much to apologize but he couldn't speak to her. She wasn't there so how could he? Her enchantments were so good that he knew it would be impossible to find his friends without their help. All he wanted to do was apologize for his ghastly behavior and for her…for both of them…to forgive him. He wanted to hear her voice again.

"Ron,"

He sat up abruptly. Had he imagined it? Had he been so desperate to hear Hermione's voice that he had imagined her voice?

"Ron," it came again, very faint this time. It was coming from the Deluminator. He clicked it open. A single ball of light came out of it and floated toward him. He backed up. It followed. Having a vague idea what was going to happen he got dressed, filled his rucksack and let the ball of light float though his heart. A warm sensation filled him and he was whisked away, Hermione's face in his mind.

**If there were no tears****  
****No way to feel inside****  
****I'd still feel for you****  
**He had never felt love. At least, he had never recognized it. He didn't understand the devotion others felt for each other. He couldn't understand why a mother would take a curse for her son, why a man would beg for a woman's life to be spared, why a husband would fight a lost cause to give his wife time to escape. He just didn't understand it.

Most of all, he wasn't sure he wanted to understand. In truth, he was afraid. Afraid of what attachment would do to someone. Bellatrix would do absolutely anything for him. If he told he to leap off of cliff she would do it with a smile. He didn't understand why she loved him so, for that's what he'd heard the other Death Eaters whisper. Bellatrix Lestrange was in love with him. But why?

How does one fall in love? He'd heard many girls giggling in school about knights in shining armor and gentlemen. He had heard them whisper about how sweet and charming so and so was and how handsome and thoughtful such and such was. He found it all ridiculous this love business. Really, giving one's life up for someone else? Devoting yourself entirely to one other than oneself? It really was silly.

Yet he couldn't help feeling like he was missing out on something very important, something very...powerful. Love had prevented Harry Potter from dying, he knew that now. It was protecting him even now. If it could stop a Killing Curse, could love do more?

He didn't know and he never would because try as he might, as much as he even sometimes wished, he couldn't and wouldn't ever feel love. Yet, he knew that once upon a time, someone had loved him. It had terrified him so much that he had fled, gone to Albania to search out a lost treasure. In the process, he feared he lost another treasure.

******And even if the sun refuse to shine****  
****Even if romance ran out of rhyme****  
****You would still have my heart****  
****Until the end of time****  
****You're all i need****  
****My love, my valentine****  
**He felt like the luckiest man alive. Not only was he finally married to the love of his life, but didn't care about his "furry little problem" in the slightest. She would stay by his side no matter how many obstacles were thrown at them, no matter how many hurtles they'd have to leap.

She squeezed his hand under the table as she laughed and joked with her father. He squeezed back a grin on his face as he ate a piece of cake listening to their playful banter. He knew that if the sun didn't rise the next morning or if poetry finally went out style in the next week, nothing would change her love for him, nor his for her. Until time no longer ticked, they would be together and that made him smile more than anything as they squeezed each other's hands again. **  
****All of my life****  
****I have been waiting for****  
****All you give to me****  
****You've opened my eyes****  
****And showed me how to love unselfishly****  
**If it hadn't been for him she never would have learned the true meaning of love. Her parents had never said they loved her, and her sisters had but she felt that it was more from social necessity than any actual feelings. When he had told her all those years ago in the Astronomy Tower that he loved her she hadn't understood the impact that would have on her.

She knew that people in love held hands and sent each other mushy love notes shared stolen kisses between classes. She came to expect that. What she hadn't counted on was his insistence of protecting her. Never in a million years would she have believed anyone would jump in front of a Torture Curse for her, or give her a place to live when she no longer had one.

He did this and more, so much more that she couldn't imagine life without him. She thought about all this after he had come home one afternoon with a dozen roses and chocolates and large teddy bear that said I Love You on the belly. She loved the gifts but the greatest gift he could have given her was his selfless and undying love for her.

******I've dreamed of this a thousand times before****  
****In my dreams i couldnt love you more****  
****I will give you my heart****  
****Until the end of time****  
****You're all i need****  
****My love, my valentine****  
**Never had she really believed her dreams would come true. Most of them were bizarre to begin with but the one that had always seemed out of reach was the one where she and Harry got married. Yet, here she was, walking down the aisle, in real life, toward Harry. He had a huge smile on his face and he seemed unable to keep still. She could have laughed aloud.

Despite his obvious eagerness to marry her she still couldn't believe this was actually happening. In a few short moments they would be pledging their lives and hearts to each other forever. He was all she needed and she was all he needed and she was ready to give love a go.

******A/N: It's a short one and I'm not sure it came out quite right but…HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Or, if you are single like me, HAPPY SINGLE'S AWARENESS DAY! **


End file.
